jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MistrzCzkawka/Książę
Witam! Tak jak zapowiadałem przyszedł czas na moje czwarte opowiadanie. W prawdzie z pozostałych skończone jest tylko jedno, ale co z tego? Poradzę sobie. Zapraszam do czytania! Aha, tym razem informacji nie będzie. No, mogę powiedzieć tyle, że dzieje się to w wymyslonym świecie w królestwie Berk. Reszty dowiecie się z opowiadania ;) Aha, no i daty są wymyślone. Nie mają żadnego związku z prawdziwym światem. Prolog Królestwo Berk. Wielkie, światowe mocarstwo. Kraj, z którym niewielu królów ma odwagę walczyć. Można by pomyśleć, że życie tak jest wręcz zbyt piękne, żeby mógł opisać to ktoś, kto stamtąd nie pochodzi. Nic bardziej mylnego. Lata świetności tego kraju przeminęły, ostatnie dziesięciolecia nie wskazują na rozkwit państwa. A wszystko zaczęło się w roku 1657. Wtedy to jeden z książąt zbuntował się przeciw ojcu, rządając władzy. Był to książe z ogromnym poparciem wśród mieszkańców Berk. Książe zgromadził swoje wojska i część wojsk królewskich, która stanęła po jego stronie i napadł na stolicę. Wielka bitwa rozgorzała na zamkowych murach, wewnątrz zamku i na dziedzińcu. Tysiące ludzi zapłaciło życiem za konflikt ojca z synem. Tymczasem bitwa przyniosła coś czego nie spodziewał się zupełnie nikt. W starciu zginęli i król i zdradziecki książe. W tej sytuacji na tronie zasiadł najstarszy z braci buntownika, Stoik. Poślubił on Valkę, z ktorą doczekał się trojaczków. Mustafy, Ereta i Czkawki. Stoik był dobrym władcą, przez pierwsze cztery lata jego panowania, kraj rozkwitał i powiększał się o nowe tereny. Jednak w roku 1661 wydarzyło się coś strasznego. W zamku w stolicy wybuchł pożar. Straty nie były tak wielkie jak przewidywano, ale stało się coś gorszego. Ofiarą pożaru padła krolowa wraz z jednym ze swoich synów, Czkawką. Król Stoik zupełnie zamknął się wtedy w sobie. Rok później poślubił nową królową, Ingrid. Jendak w 1667 nad królestwem znów zawisły ciemne chmury. Król wypowiedział wojnę najgroźniejszemu przeciwnikowi Berk, Królestwu Czaszki, którego władcą był Albrecht Perfidny. Na początku Berk odnosiło sukcesy, Albrecht stracił wiele ziem w pojedynkach z wojskami Stoika. Jednak 15 lipca 1667 stało się coś, co obróciło losy wojny o 360 stopni. Niedaleko obozu wojsk Berk doszło do zamachu na wicekróla, Ibrahima, oddanego przyjaciela króla z czasów młodości. Niestety zamach się udał. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że wojska Wandali zupełnie zapomniały jak posługiwać się bronią. Po stracie najlepszego dowódcy stulecia (nadano mu ten tytuł w 1670 roku) Wandale zaczęli przegrywać bitwę za bitwą. W końcu Albrecht odbił wszystkie tereny jakie stracił w pierwszej fazie wojny oraz zdobył dwie prowincje Berk. A najgorsze było to, że król Stoik nie mógł nic w tej sytuacji zrobić. Wojsku brakowało dowódcy, który poprowadziłby je do zwycięstwa. Kolejna katastrofa miała miejsce wiele lat później, w roku 1680. Wtedy to w piwnicy zamku królewskiego znaleziono powieszonego następcę Ibrahima, wicekróla Sączyślina. Okoliczności jego śmierci nigdy nie zostały wyjaśnione. Wielu ludzi spekulowało na ten temat. Pojawiła się teoria samobójstwa wicekróla, jednak została ona natychmiast odrzucona. Wicekról nie miał żadnych powodów do tego czynu. Miał młodą i piękną żonę oraz młodego, 19-letniego syna. Nigdy nikogo otwarcie nie oskarżono o udział w domniemanym morderstwie wicekróla. Na miejsce Sączyślina został wybrany Pyskacz, przyjaciel króla. Wydawało się, że to już koniec katastrof, że nigdy więcej nic takiego się nie wydarzy. Jednak wszyscy, którzy tak myśleli byli w błędzie. Kolejna katastrofa miała miejsce w 1688 roku... I jak? Podoba się początek? Udało mi sie was zaciekawić? "Rozdział 1" już jutro! Rozdział 1-Kolejna katastrofa Książe pochylał się nad zimnym ciałem leżącym w porcie. Kolejna katastrofa dopadła Berk... -Kiedy zginął? -Około 15 godzin temu.-odpowiedział medyk-Przykro mi, panie. Książe uklękł przy nieżyjącym już Oswaldzie i spojrzał w jego zimne oczy. Nie było już w nich życia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Oswald Zgodnopyszny nie żyje. Tego dnia stracił potężnego sprzymierzeńca na drodze do tronu. Admirał floty morskiej Berk, ten, który zawsze stał po jego stronie i był jego uszami w stolicy, teraz nie żył. Osierocił syna Dagura i córkę Heatherę. Eret musiał się teraz nimi zająć. No, przynajmniej Heatherą, bo Dagur zapewne już szykuje się do zemsty za ojca. Książe wstał i ruszył w stronę swojego pałacu. Po chwili był już w swojej komnacie. Usiadł na pięknie ozdobionej kanapie i przyjżał się swojej komnacie. Świat wydawał się być taki piękny z perspektywy bogactwa... ale wcale nie był. Książe usłyszał dwa uderzenia o drzwi, co było w tamtych czasach sygnał znaczącym, że ktoś chce się z nim widzieć. Zapewne książe wyrzuciłby tą osobę, nie chciał bowiem z nikim teraz rozmawiać, jednak domyślił się kto przychodzi. -Wejść! Drzwi otworzyły się i do komnaty księcia wszedł mężczyzna w czarnym stroju i kapturze na głowie. Ukłonił się niewyraźnie i ruszył w stronę balkonu. Książe podążył za nim. Kiedy obaj stali na balkonie opierając się o poręcz książe spytał mężczyznę. -Kto mógł to zrobić? -Ten, kto zwykle robi takie rzeczy.-westchnął mężczyzna. -A może ktoś chce ją wrobić? -Zawsze mówisz to samo, książe, i zawsze okazuje się, że to jednak ONA. -A jeśli to jest ten jeden raz, kiedy ktoś naprawdę ją wrabia? -Bronisz kobiety, która od kilkunastu lat wyraźnie próbóje zniszczyć ten kraj? Nie pamiętasz już, że to ona jest winna pożaru sprzed 27 lat i śmierci Twojej matki?... -Jastrzębiu, nie czas na wspominki.-przerwał mu książe. -Ale to prawda. Nie pamiętasz już jak poprzysiągłeś jej zemstę? -I naprawdę uważasz, że to możliwe?-spytał książe. -Wszystko jest możliwe... trzeba tylko chcieć.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. Książe westchnął ciężko. -Czemu ty, mój najbardziej zaufany człowiek, zawsze musisz się ze mną spierać? -Czasami trzeba, książe, ale nie możesz powiedzieć, że robię to zawsze. To nie prawda. Książe ponownie westchnął. -Powiadomiłeś Mustafę i resztę? -Oczywiście.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -No dobrze, przeprowadź śledztwo. Daję Ci miesiąc.-Jastrząb ukłonił się, znów niewyraźnie, i ruszył w stronę komnaty z zamiarem wyjścia z niej. Jednak po kilku krokach zatrzymał się i odwrócił do księcia. Eret natychmiast zrobił to samo patrząc Jastrzębowi w oczy. -A co z panią Heather? Mam wysłać ludzi, żeby bezpiecznie ją tu przetransportowali? -Tak, dobrze, że pamietasz.-uśmiechnął się książe mimo, że wiele go ten uśmiech kosztował wysiłku. -Od czego ma się doradców?-spytał Jastrząb wychodząc z komnaty i zostawiając księcia samego. Doradca najstarszego syna króla i brata bliźniaka księcia Mustafy ruszył korytarzem w stronę wyjścia z pałacu. Kiedy przekroczył bramę szybkim krokiem skierował się do stajni, gdzie czekał na niego kolejny mężczyzna w czarnym kapturze. -Zgodził się?-spytał przyjaciel Jastrzębia. -Zawsze się zgadza.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -A tym razem? -Tak samo.-odpowiedział krótko wsiadając na konia. Jego przyjaciel zrobił to samo. -Gdzie jedziemy? -Do stolicy, ale po drodze wstąpimy do kilku małych wsi. Piri do nas dołączy.-odpowiedział Jastrząb spoglądając spod kaptura na przyjaciela-I więcej się nie odzywaj. Masz wyjątkowo denerwujący głos.-przyjaciel Jastrzębia uśmiechnął się pod nosem-I broń Boże się nie śmiej. Kiedy to robisz przypominam sobie czemu masz tytuł "Hiena". -Czyli to przez śmiech... A ty? Czemu jesteś Jastrzębiem?-spytał Hiena. -Bo zawsze dopadam swój cel. No i... jak? Podoba się pierwszy rozdział? Udało mi się was jeszcze bardziej zaciekawić? Jeśli tak, to bardzo się cieszę ;) Rozdział drugi już jutro. Jak mam teraz ferie to trzeba korzystać xD Rozdział 2-Wieści się rozchodzą... -Co u Vigo?-król zwrócił się do królowej. -Dobrze, ludzie z jego prowincji bardzo go chwalą.-odpowiedziała Ingrid, dumna z syna. -A Ryker? -Tak samo.-odpowiedziała królowa. -To świetnie.-odpowiedział Stoik nie ukrywając, że myśli o czymś zupełnie innym. -Co cię trapi?-spytała królowa. -Oswald wyjechał wczoraj i do tej pory nie wrócił. Powinien być tu kilka godzin temu...-westchnął król. -Myślisz, że coś mu się stało?-spytał zaniepokojona królowa. A przynajmniej tak się królowi wydawało. -Nie wiem, ale martwię się o niego. Nagle do komnaty wszedł strażnik drzwi. -Panie, książe Czkawka chce cię widzieć. -Wpuść go.-odpowiedział król. Po chwili Czkawka stanął obok swojej matki.-O co chodzi, synu?-spytał Stoik udając, że nie wie. A wiedział doskonale, że od kilku miesięcy jego najmłodszemu synowi chodziło ciągle o to samo. -Ojcze, możesz mnie wysłać do jakiejś prowincji? -Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.-powiedział Stoik. -Czemu nie chcesz się zgodzić?-spytał książe. -To moja decyzja, nie muszę się nikomu tłumaczyć.-odpowiedział król. Czkawka pokłonił się lekko i wyszedł z komnaty ojca. -Stoik, może...-zaczęła królowa, ale król nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. -Możesz odejść.-powiedział król dając wyraźny znak, że nie życzy sobie teraz niczyjej obecności w jego komnacie. Królowa opuściła więc komnatę męża i ruszyła za synem. A Stoik został sam. Sam tak naprawdę nie wiedział czemu nie chce puścić syna do prowincji. Po prostu się o niego bał. Pamiętał dobrze, co spotkało jego najstarszego syna, tego, po którym młody Czkawka miał swoje imię. Kiedy Vigo i Ryker mieli po 20 lat ledwo dał się przekonać do wypuszczenia ich ze stolicy i była to świetna decyzja. Vigo i Ryker rozwinęli się przez te lata i są uwielbiani przez mieszkańców ich prowincji. Ale Czkawka chyba jeszcze nie był gotowy... Next już jutro! Jako, że mam ferie to przez 2 tygodnie nexty bedą codziennie więc możecie zagladać tu codziennie ;) Rozdział 3-Rozmowa z przełożonym Hiena i Jastrząb weszli do pomieszczenia kapitana na jednym ze statków w porcie. Czekał tam na nich mężczyzna za biurkiem. -Nasz wywiad zdobył listę osób, które wiedziały o zamachu na Admirała.-powiedział mężczyzna. -Skąd ten pośpiech? Zawsze byłeś w tych sprawach opanowany.-spytał Jastrząb. -Tyle, że ONA może chcieć ich zlikwidować w obawie, że ktoś coś wygada. I nie może być pierwsza.-odpowiedział mężczyna. -Finn Hofferson w całej okazałości.-mruknął sam do siebie Hiena. -No dobra, to jest powód. To gdzie ta lista?-spytał Jastrząb i prawie natychmiast otrzymał w odpowiedzi niewielką kartkę z wypisanymi nazwiskami i miejscami zamieszkania-Zajmiemy się tym.-powiedział Jastrząb odwracając się, jednak Finn w porę powstrzymał go przed wyjściem. -Czekaj. Wysłałeś listy gdzie trzeba? -Oczywiście. -A paczka dla księcia Mustafy? -Jak mógłbym zapomnieć czegoś tak ważnego?-Jastrząb odpowiedział pytaniem-Czy ty mnie w ogóle znasz? -Masz rację, nie potrzebnie pytam.-powiedział Finn-Jak sprawuje się Hiena? -Do przeżycia.-mruknął Jastrząb. -Czemu tylko "do przeżycia"? Przecież nie śmiałem się przez całą drogę!-powiedział oburzony Hiena. -Zachowuj się odpowiednio w obliczu przełożonego.-warknął na niego Jastrzab po czym zwrócił się do Finna-Weźmiemy Piri'ego. -Oczywiście, przyda wam się. A mogę wiedzieć gdzie podziewają się Jawus, Sokół i Niedźwiedź?-spytał Finn. -Pilnują jadącej do księcia Ereta pani Heathery, córki Oswalda. Finn westchnął ciężko wspominając Oswalda, swojego sprzymierzeńca i przyjaciela odkąd pamietał. -To dobrze.-odpowiedział krótko Finn-Jedźcie i znajdźcie winnych. W takich okolicznościach wjazd do stolicy nie będzie potrzebny. -Może będzie...-odpowiedział Jastrząb-Ale jeśli nie to tam nie wjedziemy. Pozdrów Sokoła kiedy wróci.-powiedział na odchodnym Jastrząb. -Oczywiście, za chwałę Berk! -Za chwałę Berk! I mamy nexta, tak jak zapowiadałem. A następny jutro, też tak jak zapowiadałem. W ogóle przez najblizsze 2 tygodnie nexty będą codziennie, bo mam ferie więc możecie tu wbijać codziennie. Gwarantuję, że jeśli wejdziecie tu w połódnie to zastaniecie nexta. No i zapraszam serdecznie na wszystkie moje blogi (linki poniżej), a w szczególności na najnowszego "Agent i agentka 2-A1". Druga część Wielkiej Trylogii już jest! Rozdział 4-Ratuj przyszłą królową! -Ilu ich jest?-spytał Niedźwiedź stając obok Jawusa. -Nie widzisz ich? -Widzę pięciu, ale to chyba nie wszyscy. -Jest sześciu.-powiedział Jawus.-Czterech po drugiej stronie drogi, jeden tuż przy drodze po naszej stronie i jeden 10 metrów od nas. -Że jak? Gdzie?-spytał zaniepokojony Niedźwiedź. -Za drzewem, po lewej.-odpowiedział spokojnie Jawus. Niedźwiedź powoli skierował wzrok w tamtą stronę i zobaczył stojącego za drzwem zamachowca. -Jaki mamy plan?-spytał. -Kiedy powóz z Heatherą znajdzie się w miejscu ataku unieszkodliwisz najblizszego zamachowca i pobiegniesz do tego przy drodze, a Sokół zaatakuje tych po drugiej stronie. -A no właśnie, gdzie Sokół?s-pytał Niedźwiedź. -Po drugiej stronie drogi, jakiś metr za jednym z zamachowców. Kiedy zamachowiec najbliżej nas da znak pozostałym natychmiast ma zostać ogłuszony. W tym momencie Sokół wyskoczy z ukrycia i załatwi ich.-wyjaśnił Jawus. -Da radę sam? -Będę wspierał go swoimi strzałami.-powiedział Jawus. Niedźwiedź dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego mistrz ma na plecach łuk. -A co z ostatnim, tym tuż przy drodze?-spytał Niedźwiedź. -Przecież mówiłem, pobiegniesz do niego natychmiast po ogłuszeniu pierwszego. Do zamachu ma nie dojść. Pani Heathera ma nawet się nie zorientować, że ktoś próbował ja zabić.-powiedział ostro mistrz Niedźwiedzia. -Wybacz.-rzekł młody uczeń Jawusa.-Kiedy mam działać? -Dam Ci sygnał, jeszcze kilka minut. I w tym momencie dosłyszeli w oddali tętęt końskich kopyt. Powóz się zbliżał. Byli jednak pewni, że zamachowcy jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą. Nawet oni, ze swoim świetnie wyćwiczonym słuchem ledwo wychwytywali uderzenia kopyt o ziemię. -Nadal uwarzasz, że kilka minut, mistrzu?-spytał Niedźwiedź. -2 to też kilka.-mruknął w odpowiedzi Jawus. Teraz tętęt stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, za niedługo powinni usłyszeć go również zamachowcy.-Podejdź do niego.-powiedział mistrz wskazując głową na najblizszego zamachowca za drzwem. Niedźwiedź już miał ruszyć w jego stronę, ale jego mistrz zatrzymał go-Narazie nic nie rób. Podejdź i badź gotowy do ogłuszenia go, ale czekaj aż da sygnał swoim ludziom. -Czemu tak nam zależy na tym sygnale? -Bo jeśli nie dostaną sygnału mogą nabrać podejrzeń i możemy już nie zobaczyć Sokoła.-odpowiedział Jawus. Niedźwiedź z trudem przełknął ślinę. Następnie ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę zamachowca. Tętęt kopyt stał się już bardzo głośny, a powóz zbliżał się coraz bardziej do miejsca, w którym miał się odbyć atak. Kiedy w końcu koń jednego ze strażników powozu stanął na lini dowódca zamchowców dał sygnał swoim ludziom. Nastepnie, sekundę później leżał juz na ziemi ogłuszony. Zgodnie z planem. Po chwili las przebiegł ledwodosłyszalny szelest wystrzeliwanej strzały i jeden z zamachowców do drugiej stronie drogi padł martwy na ziemię. Po chwili dwóch kolejnych dołączyło do niego, po tym jak Sokół zaatakował ich od tyłu. Niedźwiedź rzucił się na zamachowca przy drodze i dosłownie uderzył jego głową o drzewo. Jednak ostatni zamachowiec wbiegł na drogę przed powozem... I jak? Odpowiada długość nexta? Zaciekawiłem was? xD Kolejny jutro, jak z resztą już wiecie, a narazie to tyle. Aha, kto oglądał wczoraj 1 odcinek 3 sezonu Jeźdzców Smoków po polsku? xD Rozdział 5-Nie musi wiedzieć... a nawet nie powinna... Zamachowiec wbiegł na drogę i skierował się na jednego ze strażników. Jednak przestraszony nagłym pojawieniem się człowieka koń strażnika podskoczył i przypadkiem trafił jednym kopytem w głowę wojownika, który natychmiast padł na ziemię. Trudno było jednoznacznie stwierdzić czy przeżył. -Co się dzieje?-zapytała Heathera z wnętrza powozu-Czemu stoimy?-dopytywała się, a po chwili, kiedy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi wyszła na zewnątrz. Tuż przed nią, na ziemi leżał prawdopodobnie martwy zamachowiec-Co się stało?-spytała przestraszona córka Oswalda. -Nagle wybiegł z lasu, ale mój przestraszony koń uderzył go kopytem.-wyjaśnił jeden ze strażników. -Przeszukamy las, może być ich więcej.-powiedział dowódca straży po czym zsiadł z konia. Jego ludzie zrobili to samo i skierowali się do lasu. Już około minutę później jeden ze strażników zawołał pozostałych do siebie. -Patrzcie.-powiedział wskazując na martwego zamachowca leżącego na ziemi. Wojownik miał ogromną ranę na czole.-Zapewne uderzył głową w drzewo. -Tutaj!-zawołał nagle kolejny strażnik-Trzech truposzy! -I tu kolejny!-krzyknął dowódca straży. Kiedy strażnicy wrócili na drogę Heather zapytała. -I co? -Znaleźliśmy pieciu martwych wojowników. Zapewne chcieli cię zabić, pani. -W takim razie czemu są martwi? Czemu tylko jeden z nich zaatakował, a inni nawet nie zdarzyli? Kto ich zabił?-dopytywała się Heathera. Dowódca straży odpowiedział na wszystkie jej pytania jednym zdaniem. -Widocznie ktoś nas uratował, pani. *** -Ale czemu nie możemy się ujawnić? Przecież to nie ma sensu! Najprawdopodniej pani Heather weźmie ślub z księciem i wtedy się dowie! Kiedyś na pewno to nastapi! Czemu nie może wiedzieć o naszej organizacji teraz?-pytał Niedźwiedź. -No właśnie, kiedyś. Kiedyś się dowie...-odpowiedział Jawus-Ale narazie nie musi wiedzieć, a nawet nie powinna. -Czemu? -A nie sadzisz, że dla potencjalnego wroga księcia Ereta nie będzie to podanie naszej tajemnicy na tacy? Przecież wyciągnięcie informacji z pani Heather byłoby duzo prostsze niż wyciągnięcie informacji, z któregoś z nas, nie uwarzasz? -Masz rację, mistrzu. Wybacz.-powiedział Niedźwiedź. -Czyli lekcja załatwiona. To teraz migiem do Finna.-powiedział Sokół, który nagle pojawił się obok towarzyszy. Rozdział 6-Ależ oczywiście, że to ONA... potrzebujemy tylko dowodów... I to będzie prawdopodobnie najdłuższy rozdział w całym tym opku. Jeśli uda mi się napisać dzisiaj całość to jutro nie ma nexta, ale raczej mi się nie uda, więc podzielę go dwie części. Jastrząb, Hiena i Piri zobaczyli w oddali dym. Przyśpieszyli konie i po chwili byli na miejscu. Pierwsza osoba z listy już dawno nie żyła. -Jedźcie prędko do dwójki.-rozkazał Jastrząb. -A ty?-spytał Piri. -Jadę odrazu do trójki. Zapewne dwójkę zastaniecie już martwego, ale warto sprawdzić. Musimy złapać chociaż jednego z tych pięciu. A więc rozdzielili się i pojechali tak, jak było powiedziane. Kilka godzin później Jastrząb na pędzącym koniu wpadł na pole należące do trzeciego człowieka z listy. Przy jego domu zobaczył wojowników, typowych żołnierzy Berk. Natomiast w progu, w kałuży krwi leżało ciało. Żołnierze odjechali, a Jastrząb natychmiast pognał konia za nimi. Zauważyli go i zaczęli strzelać z kusz w jego stronę. Jednak łuk okazał się skuteczniejszą bronią. Po chwili już dwóch żołnierzy leżało na ziemi, a ich konie pędziły nie wiadomo gdzie. Wojowncy pognali konie i skierowali się do lasu, jednak Jastrząb ciągle ich doganiał. Gdy nagle zorientował się w tym co się wokół dzieje. Przecież oni nie jechali ani do piątego, ani do czwartego. Chcieli go zwabić w kozi róg! Szybko dał znak Galopowi, bo tak nazywał się jego koń, i ruszył wstronę piątki. Czwórka mógł już nie żyć, był to ponad 80-letni dziadek. Nagle obok Jastrzębia pojawili się Piri i Hiena. -Masz kogoś? -Nie, ale musimy jechać do piątki. Szybko. Kilka godzin później Trzy konie w pełnym galopie wpadły do stodoły w jednej ze wsi niedaleko stolicy. Przebywający tam akurat gospodarz domu z wrażenia wywrócił się wpadając w stertę siana. Jeźdzcy zsiedli ze swoich rumaków i zbliżyli się do niego. -No, to teraz nam wszystko ładnie wyśpiewasz.-powiedział Jastrząb. -Ja nic nie wiem.-powiedział przestraszony gospodarz. Nagle Jastrząb usłyszał w oddali tętęt kopyt. To nie mógł być przypadek, wojownicy zbliżali się, żeby pozbyć się świadków. -Barykaduj drzwi! Może dopiszę coś jeszcze wieczorem, ale raczej reszta jutro. Next Hiena i Piri natychmiast zamknęli drzwi i zabarykadowali je trzema deskami. -Hm, odrazu widać, że brałeś udział w zamachu, nie tylko pomogłeś do niego doprowadzić. No, bo kto robi sobie drzwi z możliwością barykady trzema deskami?! Musiałeś się zabezpieczyć.-Jastrząb zwrócił się do gospodarza gdy nagle stodołę wypełnił huk. Kopyta konia jednego z wojowników uderzyły w drzwi stodoły. Drzwi jednak ledwo drgnęły.-No, zabezpieczenia co najmniej profesjonalne. Gratulacje.-powiedział z pogardą Jastrząb. -Moja żona... i syn, są w domu.-powiedział gospodarz. Jastrząb westchnął i odwrócił się do Piri'ego. -Jak ja siebie czasami nienawidzę...-mruknął-Idź po nich, nie pozwolimy, żeby ich zabili. Piri odszedł od drzwi i pobiegł do domu wejściem łączącym budynek ze stodołą. Tymczasem pomieszczenie, w którym przebywali znów wypełnił huk. Koń znów próbował wyważyć drzwi. -Będą się tak tam tłuc do końca świata?-spytał gospodarz. -Nie, to zmyłka. Jeden z nich został z końmi przed stodołą i próbóje wyważyć drzwi, a reszta poszła do domu. -Co?!-krzyknął nagle związany mężczyzna. -Spokojnie, Piri ich stamtąd zabierze.-uspokoił go Jastrząb. A przynajmniej to miał na celu. -A jeśli się spóźni?-spytał z powątpiewaniem gospodarz. -Nie spóźni się, on się nigdy nie spóźnia.-i jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów do stodoły wpadła nagle młoda kobieta wraz z około 7-letnim synem. Kilka sekund później Piri pojawił się obok. -Są już w domu, ledwo zdążyłem.-powiedział zdyszany. -Ale zdążyłeś.-odpowiedział Jastrząb, po czym nagle chwycił gospodarza za płaszcz i szarpnął go do góry.-Idziemy. -Gdzie?!-krzyknął tamten. -Zamknij się.-syknął na niego Piri, a Jastrząb spojrzał na niego uśmiechnięty dając do zrozumienia, że chciał powiedzieć to samo. -Jak się nazywasz?-zapytał zastępca Finna nadal nie wierząc, że wcześniej o to nie spytał. -Hermeneglof.-odpowiedział gospodarz. -Pff...-Jastrząb prychnął-Czego Ci ludzie nie wymyślą...-dodał sam do siebie rzucając jednocześnie Hermeneglofem w stronę swojego konia.-Wycofajcie się i uciekajcie, nie zorientują się w naszym manewrze.-wyjaśnił taktykę Hienie. -Jasne.-odpowiedział tamten po czym zwrócił się do przyjaciela-Piri, na koń!-krzyknął wskakując na swojego wierzchowca. Piri zrobił to samo i po chwili drzwi stodoły stanęły otworem, ale przed nimi. Przyjaciele Jastrzębia uciekli, a wojownicy podążyli za nimi. Tymczasem Jastrząb siedział na strychu razem z rodziną gospodarza. Po chwili odsunął lekko klapkę i wyjrzał poza strych. Nikogo tam nie było. -Wychodzimy.-powiedział, po czym zaczął schodzić po schodach w dół. Kiedy już wszyscy byli na dole, przyjaciel Finna spytał-Kto za tym stoi? -Ale za czym?-spytał gospodarz. -Nie udawaj idioty, kto stoi za zamachem na Admirała? Kto dał Ci takie zlecenie? -Ja... nie wiem o co chodzi.-odpowiedział Hermeneglof, jednak twarz zdradzała jego uczucia. -Gadaj, kto za tym stoi!-krzyknał na niego Jastrząb przygwożdżając go do ściany. -To...-i w tym momencie strzała przeleciała idealnie pod pachą Jastrzębia trafiając w Hermeneglofa. Jastrząb odwrócił się jak oparzony i dostrzegł człowieka z kuszą po drugiej stronie kuchni. Ruszył za nim biegiem i rzucił się na niego w stodole. Chwycił jego szyję mocno i przygwoździł do ziemi. -Dla kogo pracujesz?!-huknął na niego jednak wojownik milczał-Kto kazał Ci go zabić?! -Mój dowódca.-odpowiedział w końcu kusznik. -A kto mu to zlecił? -Nie wiem, ja tylko miałem wykonać rozkaz.-odpowiedział kusznik, a uścisk na jego szyji nagle stał się dużo mocniejszy. -Jak to nie wiesz?!?!-wydarł się Jastrząb,jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Po chwili zastępca Finna puścił kusznika, którego głowa opadła powoli na ziemię. Morderca nadal żył, ale stracił przytomność. Jastrząb wrócił do kuchni, w której została rodzina gospodarza i przyklęknął przy Hermeneglofie. -To królowa Ingrid.-powiedział tamten po czym wyzionął ducha. Jastrząb wstał i skierował się do stodoły. -Galop!-zawołał swojego konia. Młody ogier podbiegł do niego, a wojownik wrzucił na wierzchowca nieprzytomnego kusznika. Po chwili sam wsiadł na konia i zbliżył usta do jego ucha-Jedziemy do wujka Jawusa. I jak? Podoba się? Kto się nie może doczekać co będzie dalej? A to już jutro ;) Rozdział 7-Ostatni świadek Galop zwolnił bieg kiedy jego jeździec zobaczył stojący na uboczu wsi dom, ten, którego szukali. Koń powoli podbiegł do drzwi, a Jastrząb zsiadł z niego i zapukał. Po chwili otworzyłą mu około 25-letnia kobieta z patelnią w ręce. Bez pytania wszedł do środka i skierował się do salonu, gdzie w fotelu siedział sobie dziadek, ostatni żywy świadek zamachu na Admirała. Jastrząb bezceremonialnie usiadł na fotelu na przeciwko niego i spojrzał mu w oczy. -Cześć, dziadku.-powiedział jednak mężczyzna ani drgnął-Wiesz może, co się ostatnio dzieje w tej okolicy?-nadal zero reakcji-Na pewno wiesz, bo jesteś w to zamieszany jednak zapewne nie wiesz co Ci grozi. -Słucham?!-krzyknął nagle mężczyzna, który pojawił się dopiero w salonie-Pan śmie oskarżać o coś mojego dziadka?!...-chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Jastrząb mu przerwał. -Proszę pana, ja się dopiero mogę zacząć śmiać, tyle, że dla pana to nie będzie ani trochę śmieszne. Raczej tragiczne. Mężczyzna wyprostował się i zacisnął pięści po czym wykrzywił lekko głowę i spojrzał na Jastrzębia. -Nie denerwuj mnie, koleś. Najlepiej uciekaj stąd jak najdalej, jeśli Ci życie miłe!-wydarł się na niego. -A co mi pan zrobi?-spytał zaciekawiony Jastrząb zupełnie bez drwiny w głosie. Albo z dobrze ukrywaną drwiną. -Mam to panu zaprezentować?-warknął gospodarz patrząc na niego ze wściekłością. -Może pan, jeśli tylko pan tego chce. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. I w tym momencie prawa pięść gospodarza powędrowała z zawrotną prędkością w stronę głowy Jastrzębia. Tamten jednak jedynie lekko się schylił, a pięść trafiła w podbródek dziadka, który padł na podłogę. Gospodarz ze wściekłością rzucił się na gościa jednak Jastrząb szybkim ruchem przestawił fotel nawet z niego nie zsiadając tak, że napastnik zahaczył o niego jedynie nogami i runął na stół za fotelem. W tym momencie do akcji dołączyłą kobieta z patelnią. Wbiegła do salonu i zaczęła wymachiwać "bronią" we wszystkie strony. Jastrząb jednak nie zamierzam się wysilać, robił jedynie lekkie uniki i ruszał tylko głową. W efekcie kobieta trafiła patelnią w głowę podnoszącego się męża, który znów padł na złamany stół. Jastrząb zaś szarpnął fotelem robiąc kolejny unik i kopnął kobietę dwiema nogami w brzuch. Poleciała kilka metrów i wylądowała na podłodze. Jastrząb znów przestawił fotel i, nadal z niego nie zsiadając, sięgnął do kołnierza dziadka i szarpnął go do góry, po czym rzucił go na drugi fotel. -Wygląda na to, że możemy wrócić do rozmowy.-powiedział z entuzjazmem zastępca Finna-Co pan wie o zamachu na Admirała Oswalda, który miał miejsce kilka dni temu w porcie? -Niewiele.-powiedział dziadek-Ale szkoda mi Admirała. To był mądry człowiek. -Hmm... a nie brał pan przypadkiem udziału w tym zamachu?-spytał odrazu przechodząc do rzeczy. -Nie, nie śmiałbym podnosić ręki lub nawet pomagać w czymś takim!-podniósł głos dziadek. -Chciał pan chyba powiedzieć, że nie śmiałby robić tego bez zapłaty. No bo dom trzeba z czegoś utrzymać, a pole nie trzyma się najlepiej. Wnuk jest niezbyt umieśniony, każda praca fizyczna to dla niego problem, a syn nie żyje od dawna. Współczuję panu, jednak jestem zmuszony pana aresztować. Podobnie jak całą pana rodzinkę. -No chyba nie.-Jastrząb usłyszał za sobą głos po czym wykonał szybki ruch ręką i przerzucił mężczyznę przez siebie. Niewiele zabrakło, a wnuk spadłby na dziadka, jednak udało mu się tego uniknąć. -No chyba tak.-powiedział Jastrząb po czym ponownie zwrócił się do dziadka-Rozumiem, że ten "rodzinny interes" nieźle wam wychodzi, jednak z tym niestety koniec. Oczywiście niestety tylko dla pańskiej rodziny. -I uważa pan, że uda się panu nas wszystkich aresztować i zaciągnąć do więzienia w pojedynkę?-spytał z drwiną dziadek. -Ależ oczywiście, jednak aktualnie nie ma takiej konieczności.-odpowiedział Jastrząb i jak na zawołanie ktoś zapukał do drzwi-Proszę otworzyć. Gospodarz z trudem wstał z podłogi i skierował się do drzwi wciąż trzymając patelnię. Po chwili otworzył je i natychmiast wykonął zamach "bronią". Jednak ten cios nie mógł być niebezpieczny dla kogoś takiego jak Jawus. -Witam pana bardzo serdecznie.-powiedział mistrz Niedźwiedzia po czym chwycił gospodarza za głowę i uderzył nią o swoją. Na nim oczywiście nie zrobiło to wrażenia, jednak gospodarz padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Jawus wszedł do domu i zatrzymał się w drzwiach do salonu.-Przegapiliśmy akcję?-spytał zawiedziony widząc Jastrzębia. -Nie, nawet nie ruszałem się z fotela. I to się nazywa "Jastrząb Thug Life"! Kto czeka na więcej?! Może jednak ktoś dołączy do Elizy? Mam nadzieję, bo akcja dopiero sie rozkręca :D Rozdział 8-Bitwa No to teraz przyszedł czas na naprawdę krwawą jatkę. Bedzie się działo. Zapraszam też na "Agent i agentka 2", bo jest tam już next ;) -Naprawdę nie wstawałeś z fotela?-spytał z niedowierzaniem Piri, który nagle pojawił się w drzwiach obok Jawusa. -Tak, co w tym dziwnego?-spytał Jastrząb-A tak zmieniając temat, zgubiliście ich? -No jasne, to była błachostka.-odpowiedział Piri. Jastrząb podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Dziadek zrobił to samo tuż za nim. -Nie sprawiał kłopotów?-spytał Piri wskazujac na dziadka. -Nie, czemu miałby sprawiać kłopoty?-i właśnie w tym momencie Jastrząb wykonął szybki ruch ręką i złapał rękę dziadka trzymającą nóż tuż przy szyi wojownika-Przecież to taki potulny staruszek.-dodał Jastrząb przerzucając dziadka przez siebie. Jastrząb wyszedł na dwór i spojrzał wokoło. I nagle coś usłyszał. Ledwo wykrywalny hałas, nie wiadomo skąd. Jednak miał wrażenie, że jest to dobrze znany mu dźwiek. -Słuchaj, Piri, wy na pewno ich zgubiliście?-spytał z powątpiewaniem. -No jasn...-i nagle na polanę wpadł oddział wojowników na koniach, był jeszcze większy niz poprzednio. -Ta, jasne.-syknął Jastrząb-Zgubiliście ich jak cholera! Wezwali posiłki, idioto!-krzyknął siegając po strzałę. Szybko napiął łuk i wypuścił ją w stronę pierwszego jeźdzca. Strzała przebiła jego krtań, a krew rozprysła się na najbliższe dwa metry. Jastrząb szybko sięgnął po kolejną strzałę, napiął łuk i wystrzelił. Następnemu wojownikowi utkwiła ona w sercu. Na polanie został jeszcze jeden, ale wiadomo było, że jest ich więcej. Tętęt kopyt w oddali był coraz głośniejszy. Jastrząb wyciąnął trzecią strzałę i wystrzelił prawie natychmiast. Strzała przebiłą żuchwę kolejnego pojownika, który spadł z konia. To był twardy upadek, po chwili krew zaczęła się sączyć z jego głowy. A na polanę wjechali kolejni, około piętnastu. Hiena i Jastrząb jednocześnie napięli łuki i wystrzelili. Dwóch pierwszych jeźdzców padło na śnieg obok swoich koni, śnieg, ktory już przestawał być biały. Jawus rozpędził się, skoczył na jednego z jeźdzców i po chwili obaj leżeli po drugiej stronie drogi. Kilka ciosów nożem, trochę krwi i Jawus podniósł się ze śniegu. Następny wojownik wyciągnął miecz, zamachnął się i odciął Jawusowi cztery palce dłoni, w której tamten trzymał nóż. Jawus ryknął z bólu łapiąc się za dłoń, a wojownik wciąż nie zsiadając z konia zaczął sie zbliżać. Niedźwiedź wykonał manewr swojego mistrza i skoczył na jeźdzca zrzucając go z konia. Po chwili obaj wylądowali obok Jawusa. Niedźwiedź uderzył przeciwnika w brzuch, potem w twarz i rzucił nim o ziemię. Jastrząb wystrzelił kolejną strzałę, która trafiła jednego z wojowników w udo. Wojownik spadł z konia, ale szybko podniiósł się i zaatakował Niedźwiedzia od tyłu. Jawus popchnął swojego ucznia tak, że ten wpadł tyłem na przeciwnika i obaj padli na śnieg, a Niedźwiedź wciąż gniótł przeciwnika. W tym momencie tuż obok twarzy Hieny przeleciała strzała, to kusznik stojący na skraju lasu. Piri także dojrzał go i ruszył w jego kierunku. Następnie rzucił nożem, który wbił się w drzewo po drodze przecinając kusznikowi szyję. Jednak w jego miejsce pojawili się trzej kolejni. Ich warta nie trwała długo, gdyż nagle spośród drzew wyskoczył Sokół, który zniknął gdzieś na początku bitwy. Kilka machnięć nożem pozbawiło życia trzech kuszników. Sokół podniósł jedną w kusz, wycelował i strzelił do najbliższego przeciwnika. Trafił w prawą część klatki piersiowej jednak w tym samym momencie z drugiej strony wojownika przebiła strzała Jastrzębia, która trafiła go w serce. Wojownik z dwoma strzałami w piersi padł na ziemię. I tak co chwilę padali kolejni. Piri walczył mieczem i rzucał nożami, Sokół zakradał się od tyłu, Jastrząb i Hiena strzelali z łuków, a Niedźwiedź bronił nożem swojego rannego mistrza. Co chwilę kolejny wojownik krzyczał z bolu i spadał z konia. Gospodarz domu postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i rzucił się na Piri'ego, stojącego obok Hieny i Jastrzębia. -Uwaga, za tobą!-krzyknął do niego Hiena. Piri szybko odwrócił się i kopnął gospodarza w twarz. Tamten padł jak długi na snieg tuż przed progiem domu. -Kobieta z patelnią!!-krzyknął nagle Niedźwiedź stojący po drugiej stronie drogi z Jawusem. Jastrząb w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się i podciął nogi zonie gospodarza, która wywróciłą się na śnieg. Teraz na polanie zostało juz tylko sześciu przeciwników Jastrzębia i spółki. 3 strzały z łuków, jeden rzut nożem, jeden atak od tyłu i jeden cios w twarz. Jastrząb zapiął łuk do szaty na plecach i rozprostował kości. -Sokół, raport.-rozkazał. -21 trupów i 3 jeńców. Plus jeszcze ten, co leży obok Twojego konia.-dopiero teraz Jastrząb przypomniał sobie o kuszniku. Szybko odwrócił się i spojrzał w jego stronę, ale jego obawy zostały szybko rozwiane. Kusznik nadal leżał na werandzie, tuż obok jego konia.-I oczywiście prawie 20 koni. -No dobra, jedźcie do Kwatery Głównej. Ja muszę coś jeszcze załatwić.-zadecydował Jastrząb. -Hiena jedzie z Tobą?-spytał Piri. -Tak, jak zawsze. Jedziemy do Finna, muszę trochę udoskonalić Plan Ostateczny. Mordercy muszą zapłacić za swoje zbrodnie. -A mówiąc "mordercy" masz na myśli swój oddział, prawda?-spytał stojący za nim gospodarz. Jastrząb odwrócił się błyskawicznie i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Następnie złapał go za szyję prawą ręką i przygwoździł do ściany jego domu. -Wiesz, to brzmiało bardzo interesująco jak na czyjeś ostatnie słowa.-warknął Jastrząb ściskając mocniej jego szyję. Gospodarz zaczął się dusić i tracić oddech. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale brak powietrza nie pozwalał mu na to.-Co tam chrapiesz?-spytał Jastrząb, a gospodarz ponownie spróbował coś powiedzieć. Oczywiście znowu mu się nie udało. Jastrząb w końcu puścił gospodarza, który upadł na śnieg i zaczął ciężko dyszeć.-Powinienem Ci teraz powiedzieć coś w stylu "Ciesz się, że żyjesz", ale tego nie zrobię, bo nie zamierzam cię okłamywać. Nie masz z czego się cieszyć. Żyjesz tylko dlatego, że stwierdziłęm, że z torturami będzie zabawniej.-Jastrząb uśmiechnął się krzywo po czym nagle chwycił gospodarza za kołnierz, podniósł i spojrzał mu w oczy.-A jeśli będą na ciebie stargi...-dodał zaciskając mocniej rękę na jego kołnierzu-... to osobiście chwycę za bicz!!!-wydarł się na niego,a następnie rzucił nim o ścianę z taką mocą, że deski połamały się, a gospodarz wylądował na podłodze swojego domu.-Więc dobrze Ci radzę, nie sprawiaj kłopotów.-warknął jeszcze po czym ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę konia, wsiadł na niego i odjechał. Hiena zrobił to samo tuż po nim. -Poradzicie sobie z ich transportem?!-krzyknął jeszcze uczeń Jastrzębia. -Jasne!-odkrzyknął mu Piri-Jest ich więcej, ale nie ma problemu! Następnie Piri i Sokół związali więźniów, wsadzili ich na konie i ruszyli w kierunku Kwatery Głównej. Jastrząb jest łysy to ja też ściąłem się na łyso, żeby się wczuć XD Nie no, nie na łyso, ale na bardzo krótko, jak zwykle xD Rozdział 9-Plan Ostateczny -Jak wam poszło?-spytał Finn widząc Jastrzębia i Hienę. -Dobrze, 21 trupów i 3 jeńców. Do tego jeszcze trójka świadków zamachu i ponad 20 koni.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -No to gratulacje. -Jawus stracił 4 palce.-dodał Hiena. -Co?!-prawie krzyknął Finn. -Nic mu nie jest, wyjdzie z tego.-powiedział Jastrząb-A teraz mamy coś do roboty.-dodał wyciągając kartkę. W większości była ona pusta, prawie nic nie było na niej zapisane, ale... no właśnie, PRAWIE nic. Na samej górze widniał napis "Ingrid", od którego wychodziły 3 strzałki w dół: Rustem, Ryker i Vigo. Od Vigo, ani Ryker'a nie było już żadnych strzałek, jednak kolejne wychodziły od Rustema: Sinan, Krynton i Jawus. I tyle, nic więcej nie było tam napisane.-Jeśli chodzi o Vigo i Ryker'a to tam nie będziemy pchać swoich ludzi, jeśli kiedyś przydarzy się okazja, wykorzystamy ją, ale u Rustema mamy już człowieka. A nie powinno go tam być. -Czemu? Dostarcza nam wielu pożytecznych informacji... -Ale jest nam potrzebny tutaj 24 na dobę. A poza tym, myślisz, że Rustem nie zauważy co się stało z Jawusem? -Zaraz, czekaj. Co to za Jawus?-spytał zdezorientowany Hiena-To nasz Jawus? I on tam siedzi u Rustema od kilku lat?-Jastrząb i Finn pokiwali głowami-''Wow''... gratuluję przebiegłowości.-powiedział z uznaniem Hiena. -Cóż za komplement od ucznia na piątym miesiącu.-powiedział Jastrząb z drwiną. -Ale już za niedługo będę pełnoprawnym wojownikiem organizacji. No, za 7 miesięcy. A kiedyś na pewno zostanę mistrzem i wtedy będzie wam łyso.-Jastrząb i Finn powoli obrócili głowy w stronę Hieny i spojrzeli na niego znudzeni, z powiekami zasłaniającymi górne połowy oczu.-No co? -Po prostu nic nie mów.-odpowiedział Finn-To jaki masz plan? Bo zgaduję, że masz. -No jasne, że mam... -Tylko kto zajmie się Kryntonem i Sinanem, jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie nam wykonać ten Plan Ostateczny?-spytał nagle Finn. -Zajmę się nim.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -Niby jak? Sądzisz, że sam dasz radę? -A myślałem, że mnie znasz...-mruknął Jastrząb. -Znam cię, i wiem, że miałbyś spore szanse, ale to nadal ryzyko, a takiego mistrza jak ty nie możemy stracić.-powiedział Finn. -Ryzyko śmierci to podstawa każdej mojej misji, a ty mi tu wyjeżdżasz z jakimiś obawami, kiedy wykonałem już tysiące nawet trudniejszych zadań?-spytał z niedowierzaniem Jastrząb. Finn westchnął i spojrzał na ucznia, który miał za najdalej kilka lat przejąć jego stanowisko, mimo że wciąż nic o tym nie wiedział. -No dobrze, ale będziesz musiał wziąść ze sobą oddział, a to może być trudne, bo...-zaczłą Finn, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć. -Dość!-krzyknął Jastrząb-Tym zajmiemy się później. Teraz musimy wycofać Jawusa z szeregów Rustema i to jak najszybciej. -Racja... No to jaki masz plan? Albo może inaczej, jak zamierzasz wycofać go z szeregów nowego Admirała, bez pokazywania Jawusa publicznie? Bo z tą ręką się nie pokaże.-powiedział Finn. -Pokaże się, zobaczysz. -Nie, nie pokaże się! Może się wdać zakarzenie, a rana wciąż jest otwarta! Nie możemy go tak narażać!-zaprotestował mistrz Jastrzębia. -Poczekamy 2 tygodnie, jego stan trochę się poprawi, a poza tym wstrzykniemy mu coś przeciwbakteryjnego. -Powiedźmy, że się zgadzam, jak zamierzasz to zrobić?-spytał Finn. -Ale co zrobić? -Jak to możliwe, żeby Jawus nie pokazywał się u Rustema 2 tygodnie? -Po ludzku, Rustem pomyśli, że ktoś go porwał.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -Hm... niech Ci będzie... A co dalej? Bo chyba nie zamierzasz go ukrywać do końca świata? Rustem bardzo go lubi i ufa mu, będzie go szukał do skutku.-powiedział Finn. -Wiem, też tym pomyślałem...-powiedział Jastrząb. -I co z tego wyniknęło, że myślałeś? -Mam plan. -Tak? A jaki?-spytał Finn. -Bardzo prosty, chodź może stać się trudniejszy przez stan zdrowia Jawusa. Ale musimy spróbować.-powiedział Jastrząb. -Możesz wreszcie przejść do rzeczy?!-spytał mocno zirytowany Finn. -Musimy upozorować śmierć Jawusa. Ba dum tss... Kto się tego spodziewał? Zgaduję, że nikt, ale możecie mnie zaskoczyć ;) I next oczywiście jutro. A w tym jutrzejszym nexcie dowiecie się całkiem sporo apropo jednego z głównych bohaterów. Mam nadzieję, że was to zaciekawi... Do końca ferii jeszcze 6 dni, nie licząc dzisiaj, więc powinno być jeszcze 6 nextów, ale mam zaplanowane najbliższe 5, a potem będzie przeskok czasowy, więc w jeden dzień w tym tygodniu nexta nie będzie. Nie wiem jeszcze kiedy, może w środę... Tak, zapewne w środę. Ale jutro jest, więc do jutra! :D Rozdział 10-Historia Jastrzębia -Dziękuję... za wszystko.-wyszeptała Heathera przytulając się do Ereta. Ich relacje już od dawna różniły się od klasycznego księcia i córki Admirała. -Nie musisz mi dziękować...-odpowiedział książę gdy do komnaty wszedł strażnik drzwi. -Książe, list od Jastrzębia.-powiedział podając synowi króla pismo. Eret wstał i wziął list. Szybko złamał pieczęć i odczytał treść. Nie tego się spodziewał. -Wolno mi wiedzieć kto to i co pisze?-spytała nieśmiało Heathera. -Mój przyjaciel, ale pisze niewiele. Tylko, że jego poseł będzie tu za kilka godzin. -Skąd takie środki ostrożności? -To nie są zwykłe sprawy państwowe...-odpowiedział Eret, choć mówił to bardziej do siebie. -Opowiesz mi coś o nim?-spytała siostra Dagura. -O nim tak, ale o jego pracy nie mogę. -Rozumiem. -No więc... Jego prawdziwego imienia nie zna nikt, dosłownie. Jego ojciec był kupcem, pływał między Królestwem Czaszki i Berk handlując wszystkim, czym się dało. Jego matka była w załodze ojca, na statku. Po wielu latach wspólnej pracy zakochali się i wzięli ślub. Mieli czwórkę dzieci, trzech synów i córkę. Jastrząb był prawie najstarszy. Miał o 4 lata starszego brata, oraz drugiego o 2 lata młodszego i siostrę młodszą o 6 lat. Pewnego dnia, kiedy miał 15 lat wybrał się z bratem na polowanie. Dla niego nie było to nic nowego, ale jego brat był tam pierwszy raz. Ale kiedy wrócili... dom stał w płomieniach. Nie było tam nawet żywej duszy. I w ten sposób Jastrząb został tylko z bratem. -A co się z nim stało?-spytała Heather. -Z kim? -Z tym bratem.-wyjaśniła. -Nie wiem, Jastrząb nigdy o nim nie wspominał. A jeżeli ktoś wspomni to nie jest zbytnio zachwycony.-odpowiedział Eret. -No dobrze, to ja już pójdę.-powiedziała Heather wstając. -Dobrze, ale przyjdź na kolację o 20.30. Serdecznie zapraszam. Rozdział 11-Raport Mała zmiana planów. Nexta nie będzie w piątek, a dziś jest :D Aha, no i zaległy dedyk dla Elizy za kom 100. Drzwi komnaty księcia otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie strażnik drzwi. -Książę, przybył poseł Jastrzębia.-zameldował. -Wpuść go.-odpowiedział Eret, a poseł po chwili znalazł się w komnacie. Ukłonił się lekko i ruszył w stronę balkonu. Książe wstał i ruszył za nim. Kiedy zatrzymali się opierając się o poręcz spytał posła. -Jak cię zwą? -Hiena, jestem uczniem Jastrzębia. Mój mistrz przysyła Ci ważne wieści. -Yhym, masz od niego list?-spytał książe, -Nie, miałem przekazać Ci ustnie. -Hm... co się tam takiego stało, że Jastrząb stosuje takie środki ostrożności? -Eee... podczas naszego śledztwa... wyniknęły pewno komplikacje i... była całkiem spora jatka... nas 6 na 24 żołnierzy królowej...-mówił niepewnie Hiena. -24?!-krzyknął nagle książe-To jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz?! -Eee... nie nazwałbym tego cudem, książe. Działy się już gorsze rzeczy, z których mój mistrz wychodził bez szwanku. Jednak tym razem któryś z nas trochę ucierpiał...-książe spojrzał na niego wyczekująco-... Jawus stracił 4 palce. -I to nazywasz "trochę"?! -Tak, nawet mi zdarzyło się już kiedyś coś gorszego. Książe westchnął. -Niech Bóg ma go w swojej opiece.-powiedział. -Wszyscy Go o to prosimy, książe. Jawus musi szybko wyzdrowieć. -A ilu świadków złapaliście? -Trzech, całą rodzinkę.-odpowiedział Hiena. -Dobrze... Aha, apropo Jawusa... Niedawno rozmawiałem z nowym Admirałem, Rustemem, i dowiedziałem się, że człowiek o tym imieniu jest jego przybocznym i zaginął 2 dni temu...-powiedział spoglądając na Hienę. -A, no tak! Jawus rzeczywiście tam pracuje, ale już nie długo. Jastrząb planuje upozorować jego śmierć.-wyjaśnił uczeń ucznia Finna. -Tak, to logiczne. A jakieś szczegóły?-spytał Eret. -Nie znam szczegółów. -No dobrze, to tyle? -Ta... prawie. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa.-powiedział Hiena wyjmując z kieszeni płaszcza nóż, list i naszyjnik-Nasi ludzie znaleźli to w lesie. Książe wziął od niego przedmioty i przyjrzał im się uważnie. -I Jastrząb ich nie poznał?-spytał z niedowierzaniem. -Eee... nie pokazywałem tego mistrzowi. Nie chciałem go niepokoić, a miałem wrażenie, że to ma jakiś związek z rzeźnią w Grimdorg. -Przeczucie cię nie myli, lecz oddaj to swojemu mistrzowi. Lepiej, żeby wiedział.-powiedział Eret. -A list?-spytał Hiena. -Nie mam prawa go czytać, jest skierowany do Jastrzębia. Rozdział 12-Spotkanie Przed przeczytaniem tego rozdziału radzę przeczytać jeszcze raz rozdział "Historia Jastrzębia", bo może wam się to przydać. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś pokojarzy fakty... Aha, no i dedyk dal Julii za kom 200. -Jak się trzymasz?-spytał Jastrząb wchodząc do kwatery Jawusa. -Dobrze, rana się goi.-odpowiedział Jawus -A wiesz co planuję? -Domyślam się...-mruknął Jawus. -Musimy upozorować Twoją śmierć.-powiedział uczeń Finna. -Jesteś mordercą.-zaśmiał się Jawus. -Ta... znasz moje zdanie na ten temat. -Aż za dobrze...-westchnął Jawus. Jastrząb odwrócił się i już miał wyjść, kiedy usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciela-Pamiętasz jeszcze ojca? Albo matkę? Lub chociaż brata czy siostrę?-Jastrząb westchnął i odwrócił się. -Tak, pamiętam ich. Wszystkich.-odpowiedział. -Ilu uciekło z Grimdorg?-spytał Jawus. -Czterech.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -Czterech...-westchnął Jawus-A jak zamierzasz upozorować moją śmierć? A co jeśli Rustem weźmie moje ciało i zaniesie do pałacu, a potem wyprawi pogrzeb i nie będzie czekać aż po mnie przyjdziecie? -No dobra, wygrałeś. Załatwimy to inaczej.-odpowiedział Jastrząb wychodząc z komnaty. Tuż przed drzwiami zastał swojego ucznia. -Mistrzu, mam coś dla ciebie... Rozdział 13-Niezwykłe wieści -Co to takiego?-spytał Jastrząb. -Nasi ludzie znaleźli to w lesie.-odpowiedział Hiena podając mistrzowi nóż, naszyjnik i list. Jastrząb obejrzał wstępnie nóż i natychmiast zorientował się skąd pochodzi. Następnie przyjrzał się ostrzu i zauważył coś dziwnego. -Ten nóż został wbity w drzewo jakiś tydzień temu. Czyżbyście znaleźli go aż tyle po zdarzeniu?-spytał uczeń Finna. -Eee... nie chciałem cię niepokoić, mistrzu, dlatego odrazu Ci tego nie pokazałem.-wyjaśnił Hiena. -Nie chciałeś mnie niepokoić... ale zaniepokoiłeś jeszcze bardziej. Mój uczeń woli coś przede mną ukryć, niż pokazać mi coś, co ma związek z moją przeszłością... -Eee... mistrzu... jest jeszcze list.-powiedział niepewnie Hiena. -I teraz mi o tym mówisz?-spytał jego mistrz. -Eee... -No dobra, ty już najlepiej nic nie mów.-przerwał mu Jastrząb zabierając mu list. Natychmiast złamał pieczęć i rozłożył papier. Jednak treść listu bardzo go zaskoczyła. Nie tego się spodziewał. Myślał, że list pochodzi od tego, który odebrał mu jego sztylet 10 lat temu, jednak mylił się. Na kartce zobaczył jedynie słowa: "Przyjdź do ruin Grimdorg jutro w południe, jeśli chodź trochę zależało Ci kiedyś na utraconej rodzinie. Twoja S" Jastrząb wpatrywał się w kartkę od kilku minut wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przeczytał. W końcu jednak udało mu się coś z siebie wydusić. Jedno pojedyncze słowo. -Suzi?... I kto zgadnie kim jest Suzi? Ma ktoś pomysł? Czas macie do jutra rano. Rozdział 14-Czas biec na spotkanie Podwójny dedyk dla Oliwii!!! Gratuluję! Zgadła kim jest Suzi i zgadła powiązanie "Historii Jastrzębia" ze "Spotkaniem"! -Stary, opanuj się. Co Ci? Co to za Suzi? Bedą kłopoty? Coś ty się tak zdenerwował?-pytał Piri patrząc na chodzącego w kółko Jastrzębia. -Po prostu się zamknij.-warknął Jastrząb nagle wybiegając z komnaty. Uczeń Finna ruszył w stronę wyjścia z pałacu, wywarzył drzwi, wziął od ucznia list, który tamten wcześniej napisał i natychmiast wsiadł na konia. -Jastrząb, co z Tobą?!-zawołal Piri wybiegając za przyjacielem z pałacu. -Nic, po prostu mi się spieszy!-odkrzyknął Jastrząb, jego koń ruszył pędem w nieznanym Piri'emu kierunku. Zrezygnowany były uczeń Jastrzębia i najmłodszy z mistrzów ruszył powoli w strone komnaty Jawusa. Po chwili znalazł się obok łoża przyjaciela. -Jak się czujesz?-spytał na wstępie. -Dobrze, rana się goi. Wiesz, że jednak nie będziecie pozorować mojej śmierci?-spytał Jawus. -Wiem, Jastrząb coś tam wspominał. Aha, no właśnie, wiesz może co się stało Jastrzębowi? -A... możesz troche rozwinąć temat? -Dostał od Hieny taki ładnie ozdobiony sztylet, naszyjnik i list, a kiedy przeczytał ten list zupełnie zwariował.-wyjaśnił Piri. -Słuchaj, stary, są rzeczy, o których się nie rozmawia i to jest właśnie taka rzecz.-powiedział Jawus. -Czemu? -Co ty, dziecko jesteś, że nie dociera? Domyślam się, ale nie jestem pewien. Poza tym, myślisz, że to, że Jastrząb to mój brat oznacza, że wszystko o nim wiem?-spytał uczeń Finna. -Jastrząb to Twój brat?!-prawie krzyknął Piri, a Jawus nagle zaczął się śmiać. -No co ty? Nie wiedziałeś? *** Galop pędził jak opętany, wciąż poganiany przez swego jeźdzca. Jastrząb już dawno wystrzelił razem ze strzałą list, w którym pisał do Rustema, o tym, że zabił Jawusa, teraz jednak pędził na spotkanie osoby, która mogła wcale nie istnieć. Możliwe, że jego dawny wróg zastawił na niego pułapkę wykorzystując podpis jego siostry. W końcu Galop zwolnił, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiły się ruiny Grimdorg. Ta twierdza nie kojarzyła się dobrze, ani Jastrzębowi, ani Galopowi, jednak teraz byli zuszeni tam jechać.'' Ale jeśli podszył się pod moją siostrę...''-pomyślał Jastrząb-''... to nie przeżyje tego, nie pozwolę mu żyć... Galop w końcu zatrzymał się przed bramą, której pilnowali dwaj strażnicy. A w ruinach zwykle nie ma strażników... Jastrząb zsiadł z konia i zbliżył się do nich. -Dzień dobry, ja do pani S.-powiedział, a brama o dziwo prawie natychmiast stanęła przed nim otworem. -Witamy, ''sir. Pańska siostra już czeka.-powiedział jeden ze strażników, kłaniając się Jastrzębowi. W normalnych okolicznościach to mógłby być podstęp, ale ON nigdy nie zniżyłby się do kazania swoim strażnikom kłaniać się mnie.-pomyślał uczeń Finna-"Zabrania mu tego jego "duma". Następnie Jastrząb chwycił Galopa za strzemiona i ruszył przez bramę w stronę głównej sali zamku. Tam zastał stojącą po środku pustej sali kobietę z zaskakująco znajomą twarzą i ze spuszczoną głową. Podszedł do niej i uniósł jej podbródek. Tak! To była ONA!!! -Suzi?-spytał z niedowierzaniem i dopiero teraz kobieta spojrzała mu w oczy. Po chwili padła mu w objęcia i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała go puszczać-Siostrzyczko...-westchnął uczeń Finna-Ale jak? -To długa historia...-szepnęła Suzi-Kiedyś Ci opowiem... I wszystko się wyjaśniło... teraz będzie przeskok czasowy o rok i jedziemy dalej według rozkładu nextów :D Nara! Rozdział 15-Nowi uczniowie Do tej pory akcja działa się w lutym 1688 roku, ale teraz czas na przeskok do przodu :) 13 miesięcy później... (marzec 1689) -Jastrząb!-zawołał Finn wchodząc do kwatery byłego ucznia. -Czego?!-odkrzyknął mu Jastrząb podciągając się za stopy do belki przy suficie. -Jest sprawa.-powiedział Hofferson. -Jak zawsze, i jak zawsze mam to gdzieś...-mruknął Jastrząb-Znowu chodzi o byle co, czy może jednak postanowiłeś nie marnować mojego czasu? -Są nowi uczniowie po wstępnym szkoleniu. -Czyli znowu marnujesz mój czas... ilu? -Trójka. -To po co ja mam tam być? Mało jest chętnych do trenowania uczniów? -Jest wśród nich moja bratanica. -A co mnie to obchodzi?-spytał Jastrząb znów podciągając się. -Potrzebuje porządnego trenera.-powiedział finn. -A mało takich mamy? Nieporządnego nie mamy tak naprawdę żadnego, więc w czym problem? -Chcę, żebyś ją trenował. -Chyba śnisz...-prychnął Jastrząb podciągając się do belki. -Czemu nie?-spytał Finn. -Czy ja powiedziałem, że nie? -Dałeś do zrozumienia. -Ciekawe jak...-mruknął Jastrząb. -Po ludzku.-odpowiedział Finn. -No dobra, nie zamierzam sie z Tobą kłócić, po prostu pogódź się z tym, że mnie tam nie będzie. -Okej, przyprowadzę ją tutaj.-powiedział niewzrszony Finn. -Jak chcesz... -Właśnie tak chcę... -Ale bądź przygotowany na to, że ją wywalę przez okno.-powiedział Jastrząb. -Ani mi się waż. -Ważyłem się wczoraj, po co mam to robić znowu?-spytał Jastrząb ukrywając uśmiech rozbawienia. -Pff...-prychnął Finn-Nigdy Ci się to nie znudzi? -Nie wiesz? -Ta... chyba wiem... -Chyba? -Tak, wiem, coś jeszcze?!-krzyknął nagle Finn. -Jeśli ten okrzyk miał zrobić na mnie wrażenie, to Ci się nie udało. I uważaj, bo zrobisz sobie coś z gardłem...-zaśmiał się Jastrząb. -Bardzo śmieszne.-powiedział z sarkazmem Finn-To przyjdziesz tam? -Czyli coś nie tak nie tylko z gardłem? Z uszami też? Przecież mówiłem, że NIE! -Czemu? -Bo mam co robić.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -Czyli co?-spytał Finn. -Ćwiczę, nie widać? Oj, źle z tobą, Finn. Gardło, uszy, a teraz jeszcze oczy. Starość nie radość... Finn ostentacyjnie odwrócił się i wyszedł z domu trzaskając drzwiami. Po chwili jednak wrócił i stanął obok wiszącego byłego ucznia. -A jeśli to rozkaz?-spytał. -Nie chce mi się...-mruknął Jastrząb, a Finn znów opuścił jego dom trzaskając drzwiami-Nie dogadasz się...-mruknął sam do siebie brat Jawusa-Jak z niemcem... Rozdział 16-Nowi uczniowie cz.2 Finn szybkim krokiem wszedł do domu Jastrzębia i prawie wpadł na byłego ucznia, wciąż zwisającego z sufitu. -Ty ciągle tutaj? Przecież byłem tu 8 godzin temu! -No co? A dla Ciebie to byłby problem?-spytał Jastrząb-Aha, no tak, zapomniałem. Starość nie radość... -Tak, tak, bardzo śmieszne. To przyjdziesz? Przyjazd uczniów się opóźnił.-powiedział Finn. -Czemu? -Mój brat przyjechał i... tak jakoś się stało. -I co? Uważasz, że przyjdę?-spytał Jastrząb podciągając się chyba po raz tysięczny. -Tak, właśnie tak uważam. -A Twój brat jest w lepszym stanie zdrowotnym od Ciebie?-Finn spojrzał na byłego ucznia zdziwiony-Chodziło mi o gardło, uszy i oczy. -Aha, jest w podobnym stanie.-odpowiedział Finn. -Ciężko się będzie dogadać...-mruknął Jastrząb. -Czemu? -Nie wiem, może dlatego, że NIC DO CIEBIE NIE DOCIERA?! -No dobrze, niech Ci będzie...-powiedział Finn, a po chwili zmienił temat-Czemu ćwiczysz? Chcesz się popisać przed nowymi uczniami?-zaśmiał się. -Powiedział stary huderlak...-skomentował Jastrząb. -No co? Tylko pytam.-usprawiedliwił się Finn-To może jednak będziesz trenować moją bratanicę?-spytał. -Weź się ogarnij i przestań zrzucać robotę na wszystkich wokoło!-krzyknął nagle Jastrząb. I w tym momencie Finn zgłupiał. Nie wiedział zupełnie co może odpowiedzieć, zaciął się. A Jastrząb niespodziewanie szybkim ruchem zeskoczył z belki przy suficie, kopnął Finna w brzuch i wylądował "na czterech łapach" i zaczłą robić pompki. A tymczasem Finn podniósł się z ziemi i zaczął krzyczeć. -Co to miało być?! -No co?-spytał Jastrząb przeskakując tak, żeby być z nim twarzą w twarz jednak nadal robił pompki. -Czy Tobie się to nigdy nie znudzi? NIGDY?!-spytał podnosząc głos wuj Astrid. -Nie, nigdy mi się to nie znudzi. To jest po prostu zbyt fajne.-zaśmiał się Jastrząb po czym nagle zmienił temat-No dobra, wytrenuję Twoją bratanicę. Będę tam za godzinę. -Idealnie, akurat za godzinę powinni dojechać. -Oby, bo nie zamierzam czekać... Rozdział 17-Nowi uczniowie cz.3 Jastrząb pojawił się na polanie godzinę później, tak, jak zapowiadał. Jednak jego obecność zaskoczyła pozostałych mistrzów. -Jastrząb, jednak jesteś? Co cię sprowadza?-spytał Wilk. -A, tak sobie przyszedłem.-odpowiedział Jastrząb, gdy nagle na polanę wjechał powóz, z którego wysiedli uczniowie wraz z Finnem. -Panowie, to są nowi kandydaci na Obrońców Berk.-powiedział do mistrzów wuj Astrid, wskazując na bratanicę i pozostałą dwójkę uczniów.-To są: Astrid, Eliza i Aaron. Jastrząb zbliżył do uczniów i przyjrzał im się uważnie. Po chwili spojrzał na Finna z powątpiewaniem. -Przeceniasz mnie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że wytrzymam z nią 12 miesięcy? -Tak, a czemu miałbyś nie wytrzymać?-spytał Finn. Jastrząb tylko westchnął i wrócił do pozostałych mistrzów. -A teraz zadecydujemy kto kogo będzie trenował. -Zaraz, bo coś mi się tu nie zgadza.-powiedział Piri. -O co chodzi?-spytał Finn. -Czy ona... nie wiem, ma coś z oczami dziwnego... -Mam wadę wzroku.-powiedziała Eliza. -No bez jaj! Naprawdę?! Przysłali nam dziewczynę z wadą wwzroku?! Wiesz, że wzrok jest bardzo ważny w tej robocie?!-krzyknął Piri do Finna. -Nie emocjonuj sie tak, Piri.-powiedział Jastrząb-To oczywiste, że bez jaj, bo to dziewczyna. A poza tym założę się, że powaliłaby cię w 5 minut. NAJWIĘCEJ 5 minut. -Słucham? Oj, mistrzu, chyba gorzej z Tobą... -Mylisz się, Piri. Mówię serio. Znam Twoje zdolności. -Mistrzu, skończyłeś moje szkolenie 3 lata temu. Moje zdolności są teraz dużo większe. Dowiedziałem się wielu rzeczy...-zaczął Piri, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć. -Tak, zwłaszcza tego, jak nie odróżniać wzywania posiłków od zgubienia tropu.-warknął Jawus. -Właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć.-powiedział Jastrząb przybijając z bratem "żółwika". -No wiecie co?!-krzyknął Piri-Przecież to był tylko jeden raz! -A myślisz, że mnie obchodzi ile razy to się zdarzyło? Nie! Mnie obchodzi tylko to, jakie były tego konsekwencje. -Ale nadal żyjemy!-zwrócił uwagę Piri. -I właśnie dlatego dostałeś jedynie cios w łeb.-powiedział Jastrząb. -Nie dostałem żadnego ciosu w łeb.-mruknął Piri, jednak prawie natychmiast tego pożałował. Pięść ucznia Finna powędrowała w kierunku jego twarzy i powaliła go na ziemię. -No to teraz już dostałeś. A teraz na środek, będziecie się pojedynkować. Rozdział 18-Pojedynek i to, co potem -Serio?-spytał zażenowany Piri. -Boisz się?-spytał Jawus. I, tak, jak planował, zadziałało jak z bicza. Piri natychmiast stanął na środku polany w pozycji bojowej. Eliza po chwili stanęła na przeciwko niego. -To... będziemy po prostu walczyć?-spytał Piri. -Tak, a czegoś ty się spodziewał? -Eee... nie no, spoko. Daj sygnał. -Sam zadecyduję, kiedy mam dać sygnał.-warknął Jawus. -No dobra... zaczynasz robić się zrzędliwy.-mruknął Piri. Jawus jednak usłyszał to i zacisnął pięści. -Spokojnie, braciszku. Zostaw coś uczennicy.-zaśmiał się Jastrząb uspokajając młodszego brata. Jawus także zaśmiał się lekko i dał znak do walki. Piri natychmiast zaatakował kopnięciem na wysokości głowy, ale Eliza schyliła się, przeturlała kilka metrów i wstała w miejscu, w którym poprzednio był Piri. A młody mistrz ledwo utrzymał równowagę.-Zgubiłeś formę, Piri?-zaśmiał się Jastrząb. -Ta, bardzo śmieszne.-prychnął tamten znów atakując. Ale Eliza wykonała kolejny unik. Nagle obok Jastrzębia przeleciał niewielki pocisk, mały kamyk, i trafił Piri'ego... tam, gdzie nie wolno.-Ej, co to było?-spytał młody mistrz sekundę przed otrzymaniem kopa w twarz od nowej uczennicy. Były uczeń Jastrzębia padł na ziemię, jednak szybko się z niej podniósł. -Aha, zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że co jakiś czas będą tu przelatywać małe kamyki. Takie utrudnienie. Test na walkę i wzrok jednocześnie.-uśmiechnął się brat Jawusa. A tymczasem Piri znów zaatakował, jednak Eliza ponownie zrobiła unik, a następnie wykonała salto w tył przy okazji kopiąc mistrza obiema nogami w twarz. Piri szybko otrząsnął się po ciosie, jednak prawie natychmiast nadszedł kolejny. Tym razem jednak złapał uczennicę za rękę i powalił na ziemię. -I co teraz?-spytał z tryumfem, jednak dziewczyna kopnęła go w kostkę, przewrócił go na bok i teraz to ona przygwoźdźała go do ziemi. -Brawo, właśnie tego się spodziewałem.-powiedział Jastrząb-Możecie wstać. Eliza natychmiast podniosła się i spojrzała na Finna. -A... ta gwiazda to oznacza, że to jest najlepszy mistrz?-spytała wskazując na odznakę na piersi wuja Astrid. -Tak.-odpowiedział Finn, a Jastrząb nagle parsknął śmiechem. Wszystkie spojrzenia powędowały w jego stronę. -Zwłaszcza w tym przypadku.-mruknął sam do siebie brat Jawusa i większość zgromadzonych na polanie wybuchnęła śmiechem. -To... może ja bym się z mistrzem pojedynkowała?-spytała Eliza Finna, a Jastrząb znów parsknął śmiechem. Wuj Astrid chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego były uczeń nie pozwolił mu na to. -Stary, nie zgadzaj się. Ja znam Twoje umiejętności, w Twoim wieku kontuzja nie należy do pożądanych.-zaśmiał się brat Jawusa i Suzi. -Eee...-zaczął Finn-Ta... bardzo śmieszne.-mruknął w końcu. -Jawus, mógłbyś to zanotować?-Jastrząb zwrócił się do brata. -Ale że co?-spytał tamten zdezorientowany. -No, to, że pierwszy raz od kilku lat zgadzam się z Finnem w innej kwestji niż jakaś misja. -Ale że w jakiej?-spytał znowu Jawus. -No, w takiej, że też uważam, że to było bardzo śmieszne.-odpowiedział Jastrząb, a śmiechom nie było końca... XD I jak? Podobało się? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Next już jutro :D Rozdział 19-List Komnata Jastrzębia była... inna od wszystkich. Tylko w niej zawsze panował 100% porządek. Książki, a raczej księgozbiory, leżały poukładane na półkach kilku szaf, a łóżko zawsze było pościelone, jednak z tym nie było problemu, bo Jastrząb żadko spał i żadko je ścielił. Stopień porządku w jego komnacie i w komnacie przeciętnego Obrońcy Berk różnił się diametralnie. Jastrząb zawsze musiał mieć wszystko wysprzątane, w brudzie nie mógł się skupić, a myślenie o sprawach państwowych zajmowało mu zwykle większość dnia. Teraz siedział przy swoim biurku i pisał list w kompletnej ciszy. Żaden, nawet najdrobniejszy hałas nie był w stanie prześlizgnąć się do jego "domu". Jastrząb jako jedyny z Obrońców Berk miał w komnacie dźwiękoszczelne ściany i okna. Żar w kominku także był wyjątkowo cichy, ledwo słyszalny. Nikt nie wiedział jak wicemistrz organizacji to wszystko robi, ale wszyscy byli pełni podziwu. Oczywiście nie tylko dla jego porządku. Jastrząb wstał od biurka i skierował się na korytarz. Tam cisza nie była już taka nieskazitelna, ale nie na tyle, żeby Jastrząb musiał aktywować w swoim mózgu "tryb awaryjny", przy takim nagłośnieniu mógł jeszcze spokojnie myśleć. Były uczeń Finna i przyszły pierwszy mistrz organizacji skierował się do komnaty swojego byłego ucznia, Hieny, który akurat przebywał teraz w kwaterze głównej. -Witaj, mistrzu.-powiedział uradowany Hiena, kiedy zobaczył Jastrzębia w drzwiach swej komnaty. -Witaj, Hieno. Mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?-spytał Jastrząb. -Ależ oczywiście, mistrzu.-powiedział młody wojownik, jednak po chwili szybko siępoprawił-Oczywiście, jeśli czas pozwoli. -Rozumiem, nie zależy mi na czasie, możesz dostarczyć ten list nawet za tydzień. Nie jest to sprawa pilna i nie ma znaczenia, kiedy odbiorca dostanie przesyłkę, efekt, i tak, i tak będzie taki sam. -Dobrze, mistrzu. Zajmę się tym w wolnej chwili. A, no właśnie, prawie bym zapomniał! Słyszałem, że podjąłeś się treningu bratanicy Finna. -Nie powiedziałbym, że się tego podjąłem...-zaczął brat Jawusa-... bardziej zostałem zmuszony.-dokończył, a Hiena spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Nie sądził, że jego byłego mistrza można do czegoś zmusić. Jednak po chwili zdziwienie zniknęło z jego twarzy, gdyż Jastrząb nagle się roześmiał-Oczywiście żartuję. Masz rację, mnie nie można do niczego zmusić. Mimo wielu zagrywek strategicznych i zaganiania mnie w pułapki nadal nikt nigdy nie zmusił mnie do niczego... No dobrze, ja muszę już iść. Bądź zdrów, Hieno! -Bądź zdrów Jastrzębiu! Next dzisiaj, koło 17.00 :D Rozdział 20-Odwiedziny -Gotowa?-spytał Jastrząb. -Ależ oczywiście.-odpowiedziała bratanica Finna. -Na pewno?-dopytywał się Jastrząb. -Jeśli chcesz wziąść mnie z zaskoczenia to ostrzegam, że Ci się to nie uda, mistrzu. Ćwiczyłam takie zagrywki z wujem.-odpowiedziała pewna siebie Hoffersonówna. -No dobrze... ale na pewno? -Oj, mistrzu. Czy ty musisz być taki denerwujący?-spytała znudzona Astrid patrząc w niebo. Jastrząb wykorzystał chwilę jej nieuwagi i błyskawicznie zaatakował. Dziewczyna w prawdzie zorientowała się, że jest atakowana, ale wtedy było już za późno. Otrzymała kopnięcie w nogę, cios w brzuch, a następnie jej nowy mistrz podciął jej nogi wywracając ją na ziemię. -A pytałem...-westchnął brat Jawusa odchodząc kilka metrów-Jeszcze raz.-powiedział, a Astrid szybko podniosła się z ziemi i przyjęła pozycję-Ale tym razem się skup...-i w tym momencie zza zakrętu wyłonił się biały koń z jeźdzcem w siodle. Nie byle jakim jeźdzcem, to książę Eret przybył odwiedzić przyjaciół. Jastrząb odwrócił się w stronę następcy tronu i swojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. -O, widzę, że Pan "Prędkość Światała" zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością!-zawołał uradowany. -Czemu "Prędkość Światała"?-spytał zdziwiony Eret. -Twój ślub, książę, był 10 miesięcy temu, a poród już prawie miesiąc temu, więc jak mam cię nazwać?-spytał rozbawiony bły uczeń Finna tymczasem jego nowa uczennica postanowiłą wykorzystać "nieuwagę" mistrza i zaatakowała go. Jastrząb jednak okazał się dużo sprytniejszy, złapał jej nogę i powalił bratanice Finna na ziemię-Samych hojraków nam w tym roku przysłali...-westchnął puszcząjąc nogę uczennicy-Co cię sprowadza?-zwrócił się do księcia. -Nic specjalnego, przyjechałem odwiedzić Finna.-odpowiedział Eret. -A mnie nie?-spytał z udawaną rozpaczą brat Jawusa i Suzi. -My się widzimy dużo częściej. -I co z tego? -Nic... nic...-westchnął książę-Muszę już iść.-dodał wsiadając na konia i po chwili odjechał. -Zupełnie jakby miał więcej roboty ode mnie...-mruknął Jastrząb-A przecież to niemożliwe... Rozdział 21-Groźba i decyzja Wicekról wszedł do komnaty władcy Berk i pokłonił się nisko. -Wzywałeś mnie, panie.-powiedział. -Tak, to prawda. Chciałem cię spytać o zdanie w pewnej sprawie. -Jakiej? -Chodzi mi o protesty w różnych miastach przeciwko Ingrid. Ostatnio się nasiliły. A to tylko dlatego, że królowa pochodzi z Królestwa Czaszki...-westchnął Stoik. -A o co dokładnie chciałeś mnie spytać, królu?-dopytywał się Pyskacz. -O rozwiązanie tego problemu. Sądzisz, że powinienem rozpędzić ludzi siłą? Wszystkie inne sposoby zawiodły... -Nie, panie, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Mam za to dużo lepszy.-uśmiechnął się wicekról. -Jaki, Pyskaczu?-spytał Stoik. -Eeee... na wstępie chciałbym cię osrzec, królu, że ten pomysł może się nie spodobać królowej... -Mam ją narazić na niebezpieczeństwo?! -Nie, skąd!-zaprzeczył szybko Pyskacz-Chodziło mi o coś innego... -No, mówże wreszcie!-rozkazał król. -Sądzę, panie, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby ponowne wypowiedzenie wojny Królestwu Czaszki. -Słucham?! Wiesz, jak to się ostatnio skończyło?! -Ależ oczywiście, że wiem, panie, ale to i tak najlepszy sposób. Poza tym nasze siły są teraz ogromne, a liczba pojmowanych szpiegów wroga ostatnio wzrosła. Król Albrecht dowiaduje się coraz mniej o naszej sile, podczas gdy ta rośnie. Niespodziewany atak rozwiąże problem królowej i da nam warunki do dalszej wojny jednocześnie. Król spojrzał uważnie na przyjaciela i potarł brodę. -Możesz mieć rację, Pyskaczu...-mruknął po chwili. -Nie każę Ci teraz wybierać, panie. Przemyśl to dokładnie i zdecyduj. Pojawię się tutaj za 3 dni.-powiedział Pyskacz, po czym odwrócił się w celu opuszczenia komnaty króla, ale władca zatrzymał go jeszcze. -Zaczekaj, Pyskaczu. Rozruchy przeciw królowej nie są jedyną sprawą dla jakiej cię tu wezwałem.-Pyskacz odwrócił się i spojrzał na Stoika-Chciałbym także, żebyś odnalazł nadawcę tego listu.-dodał król podając wicekrólowi kartkę zwiniętą w rulon. -Co to za list?-spytał Pyskacz. -Sam zobacz, skoro masz znaleźć jego nadawcę musisz znać jego treść.-odpowiedział Stoik. Pyskacz rozwinął kartkę i spojrzał na krótki tekst widniejący na niej. Było tam napisane: "Strzeż się. Przyjdę po Ciebie w trzydziestą rocznicę. A wtedy żadne środki ostrożności cię nie uratują...". Pyskacz spojrzał z lękiem na króla. -To list skierowany do Ciebie, panie?-spytał. -Tak, ale Ingrid dostała taki sam, z identyczną treścią. Jestem pewien, że ich nadawcą jest jedna osoba. -To bardzo prawdopodobne... A o jaką trzydziestą rocznicę chodzi? -Nie wiem.-odpowiedział Stoik-Dlatego nie wiem, kiedy spodziewać się kłopotów. To może być dosłownie każdy dzień...-westchnął król. -Dobrze, panie. Zajmę się tym.-powiedział Pyskacz stając przed drzwiami komnaty z zamiarem opuszczenia jej, ale król ponownie go zatrzymał. -Pyskaczu! Sądzę, że Twój pomysł się sprawdzi. I masz rację, Albrecht rzeczywiście dowiaduje się o naszych siłach coraz mniej.-Pyskacz odwrócił sie w stronę króla. -Czyli...-zaczął, ale władca mu przerwał. -Tak, przyjacielu. Jedziemy na wojnę. Rozdział 22-Ważny wybór Są rekolekcje i... Cieszę się, ale jak możnaby ominać taką okazję? Czas na kolejnego nexta! Jedziemy! Ale dzisiaj bez Jastrzębia :(... Będzie już jutro :D -Stoiku, czy zleciłeś już komuś odnalezienie nadawcy tych listów?-spytała królowa. -Oczywiście, Ingrid. Pyskacz się wszystkim zajmie i na pewno znajdzie winnego.-odpowiedział król. Królowa lekko zmieszała się słysząc imię wicekróla. Pyskacz zawsze przypominał jej Sączyślina oraz Ibrahima, których pozbyła się przed laty. -Dobrze, mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzi.-mruknęła w końcu. -Wątpisz w mojego wicekróla? -Nie, skądże. Po prostu życzę mu powodzenia. *** -Słyszałeś o tej aferze z listami?-spytał Eret wchodząc do komnaty Finna. -Ależ oczywiście, książę. My wiemy o wszystkim, o czym chcemy wiedzieć. A często też wiemy rzeczy, których nie chcielibyśmy wiedzieć. W skrócie: wiemy wszystko.-odpowiedział były mistrz Jastrzębia. -A domyślasz się kto za tym stoi? -Nie domyślam się, książę, ja to wiem.-odpowiedział Finn. -To czemu nic nie mówisz?!-prawie krzyknął Eret. -Bo wcale nie chcesz tego wiedzieć, książę. Gwarantuję Ci to. -Czemu?-zapytał zdziwiony książę. -Po prostu nie chcesz i się nie dowiesz. Tyle. Jeśli o tym chciałeś porozmawiać to możesz już iść, książę. *** -Panie, jeśli naprawdę zamierzasz wypowiedzieć Albrechtowi wojnę to pozostaje do wyjaśnienia jeszcze jedna kwestia.-powiedział Pyskacz. -Zamierzasz jechać na wojnę?!-prawie wybuchnęła Ingrid. -Decyzja zapadła, nie gorączkuj się.-"uspokoił" ją Stoik po czym zwrócił się do Pyskacza-O jaką sprawę chodzi? -O wybór Twojego namiestnika, panie. Jeden z książąt musi pozostać w stolicy i sprawować przez ten czas rządy.-wyjaśnił Pyskacz. -Masz rację... A kogo według Ciebie powinienem wybrać? -Panie, to Twoja decyzja... -Ale pytam cię o radę, jak przyjaciel przyjaciela.-przerwał mu król. -Ja osobiście radziłbym Ci wybrać księcia Ereta, panie.-odpowiedział Pyskacz. -Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. W stolicy zostanie Eret. Rozdział 23-No chyba NIE cz.1 No to czas na powrót Jastrzębia i jego tekstów xD -Witaj, książę. Jak minęła pogadanka z Finnem Hoffersonem?-spytał Jastrząb. -Jeśli pogadanką można nazwać wymienienie kilku zdań to całkiem beznadziejnie.-mruknął Eret. -To świetnie! Właśnie na to liczyłem!-zawołał "uradowany" Jastrząb, a Eret... zgłupiał. Nie miał bladego pojęcia co może teraz odpowiedzieć, a już sama "wypowiedź" Jastrzębia bardzo go zaskoczyła-Oj, książę... Czy naprawdę można w tak łatwy sposób doprowadzić cię do... TEGO stanu? Bo wyglądasz teraz jakbyś coś brał, książę.-dodał brat Jawusa, a Eret natychmiast potrząsnął głową-Tak lepiej.-powiedział z uśmiechem Jastrząb. -Aaaaaaaaaaa... O co Ci chodziło?-spytał w końcu książę. -O nic takiego, po prostu cieszę się Twoim nieszczściem, książę.-i Eret zgłupiał podwójnie-Eeee... książę? Wszystko w porządku? -Eeeee... tak, chyba tak. Ale... czemu cieszysz się moim nieszczęściem? -Bo dzięki Twojemu nieszczęściu będę mógł cię teraz doprowadzić do szczęścia.-odpowiedział z uśmiechem mistrz Astrid, a książę Eret zgłupiał już potrójnie-Piri! -Czego?!-zawołał były uczeń Jastrzębia słysząc wołanie mistrza. -Możesz zabrać księcia do lecznicy?!-zapytał lekko rozbawiony Jastrząb-Coś z nim nie tak! -Nie no, znowu to zrobiłeś?!-krzyknął oburzony Piri. -No co?! Co ja takiego robię, że ludzie przy mnie głupieją?! -Starasz się, żeby zgłupieli!-odkrzyknął Piri. -Ciekawe... Jak ja się zacznę starać to inaczej pogadamy... XD *** -Jak się czujesz, książę?-spytał Jawus. -Eeee...-mruknął Eret próbując otworzyć oczy. W końcu udało mu się to i książę spojrzał na wojownika-Dobrze. Co się stało?-spytał, a wszystkie spojrzenia w jednej chwili przeniosły się na Jastrzębia. -No błagam... Co ja takiego zrobiłem?-spytał brat Jawusa i Suzi. -Nic, może lepiej udawajmy, że nic...-mruknął Wilk i wszyscy mistrzowie po chwili się z nim zgodzili. -Tak będzie zdecydowanie najlepiej.-powiedział Jastrząb, a spojrzenia mistrzów znów zwróciły się w jego stronę-No serio?... Sądzicie, że pokonacie mnie swoimi spojrzeniami? To tak, jakbym bał się przewagi liczebnej przeciwnika.-prychnął kandydat do złotej gwiazdy. I nagle do komnaty wszedł poseł z listem w dłoniach. -Do Ciebie, książę.-powiedział podając synowi króla list. Eret rozwinął papier i zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po kolejnych linijkach tekst,u aż w końcu odłożył pismo na pościel i spojrzał na Jastrzębia-Mam dla Ciebie zadanie. W prawdzie nie wiem, co takiego zrobiłeś, ale dostaniesz za to pokótę.-zaśmiał się smutno (tak się da) następca tronu. -No dobrze... O co chodzi, książę? -Pojedziesz do stolicy... -Niemożliwe. -Czemu? -Nie mogę przerwać treningów z uczennicą nawet na jeden dzień.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -Jakoś jak mnie trenowałeś, to opuszczałeś nie mało treningów.-prychnął Piri. -Cicho...-warknął brat Jawusa. -No dobrze...-westchnął Eret-To wyślij człowieka z listem ode mnie d króla. -Się rozumie, książę, samo przez się.-powiedział z ironią Jastrząb. -Pff... -A powiesz, książę, co ma by w tym liście? -Chyba śnisz!-odpowiedział Eret. -A mnie to wyjawisz, książę?-spytał Jawus. -Chyba śnisz!-odpowiedział i jemu książę. -Czyli w liście będzie krótki tekst brzmiący "Chyba śnisz!".-powiedział Jastrząb-Prostszej zagadki dawno nie słyszałem... Chociaż, to nie była zagadka... A może była... Kolejna porcja tekstów Jastrzębia już jest :D Next jutro! Rozdział 24-No chyba NIE cz.2 Stoik siedział na tronie rozmyślając o zbliżającej się wojnie. Po stolicy już rozeszła się plotka, a dodatkowe treningi żołnierzy upewniły mieszkańców, że zbliża się walka z Królestwem Czaszki. Teraz król czekał na odpowiedź od swojego syna, Ereta, którego wybrał jako swojego namiestnika podczas wojny. W końcu poseł księcia przekroczył bramę stolicy i skierował się do pałacu. Jednak treść pisma zaskoczyła króla. Kazał szybko wezwać wicekróla, od którego chciał zaciągnąć rady, apropo dalszego postępowania w sprawie wojny. Kiedy Pyskacz stawił się u króla, władca zapytał. -Przyjacielu, co mam zrobić, jeśli ten, którego wybrałem nie chce zająć stanowiska, które mu przydzieliłem? -Czyżby książę Eret nie chciał zostać Twoim namiestnikiem?- spytał z niedowierzaniem Pyskacz. -Tak, a ja nie wiem co robić... Powinienem wybrać innego namiestnika? -Nie, panie, sądzę, że powinieneś pojechać do księcia i z nim porozmawiać. Nie zmusisz go, żeby pozostał w stolicy podczas wojny, ale możesz go przekonać. Przecież jeszcze nigdy Ci się nie sprzeciwił.-powiedział wicekról, a władca spojrzał na niego uważnie-Tak, wiem, panie, że nikt nie jest idealny i, że książę też popełnia błędy, ale jeszcze nigdy nie popełnił poważnego przewinienia przeciw Tobie. -Hm... Masz rację, Pyskaczu. Porozmawiam z synem. Każ przygotować mojego konia i strażników do wyjazdu. -Oczywiście, panie.-powiedział wicekról odwracając się, ale król zatrzymał go. -Pyskaczu!-jednonogi przyjaciel władcy odwrócił się w jego stronę czekając na rozkazy. Jednak rozkazu nie otrzymał...-Dziękuję Ci.-powiedział Stoik-Zawsze dobrze mi radzisz i nie pozwalasz bym popełnił błąd. Wybacz mi, jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobiłem coś, co cię zraniło. -Nigdy to się nie stało, panie. Nie musisz przepraszać.-odpowiedział Pyskacz-Przygotuję konie i pojedziemy do księcia razem, panie. Wyruszymy o świcie. To będzie pogadanka ojca z synem... Zapowiada się ciekawie ;) Aha, i dedyk za kom 100 dla Elizy. Rozdział 25-No chyba NIE cz.3 Stoik zsiadł z konia i skierował się do pałacu syna. Chciał porozmawiać z księciem i wyjaśnić mu parę spraw. -Witaj, panie.-powiedział stajenny widząc króla-Pozwolisz, że zajmę się Twoim koniem? Król bez słowa oddał stajennemu uprząż konia i ruszył w stronę pałacu. Kilka minut później stał już na przeciwko syna w jego komnacie. -Synu, chciałbym cię o coś spytać. -Słucham. -Czemu nie chcesz zostać w stolicy podczas wojny?-spytał Stoik. -Bo nie.-mruknął Eret. -Trochę szacunku!-warknął król Berk. -Dla Ciebie?-zaśmiał się książę-W życiu! Niby za co? -Jestem Twoim ojcem, a poza tym jestem też Twoim władcą! -Ale o ojcu powiedziałeś wcześniej, więc to się liczy, a brak szacunku do ojca jest w pewnych sytuacjach uzasadniony i nie jest zakazany.-powiedział mąż Heathery-A poza tym... Stary, ja mam cię szanować? Niby za co?! -Uspokój się!-waknął Stoik. -Bo co mi zrobisz? skarzesz mnie na śmierć?-spytał po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. -Jak możesz w ogóle tak mówić?! -Po człowieku, który zabił swojego brata można się spodziewać wszystkiego. -Takie są zasady.-powiedział król. -Według zasad książę, który zasiada na tronie MA PRAWO zabić swoich braci, ale NIE MUSI tego robić! A ty zabiłeś jedynego brata, jaki Ci został!-krzyknął Eret. -Wiesz, że ten, który jako jedyny poza mną przeżył był niebezpieczny, w każdej chwili mógł zaatakować. -Ale nie musiałeś go zabijać! Mogłeś go wrzucić do najlepszego więzienia, jeśli sprawiał takie kłopoty! A poza tym, Sączyślina też kazałeś zabić dla zasad, co??!!! -Skąd...-zaczął król, ale Eret mu przerwał. -Skąd to wiem?! Każdy pożądny władca powinien wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się dzieje w jego królestwie! A ty o tym nie wiesz! Nie wiedziałeś, co robi Sączyślin, jedynie ślepo wierzyłeś swojej "ukochanej żonce".-zadrwił książę. -Ingrid... -Nie wymawiaj przy mnie jej imienia, bo nie ręczę za siebie!!!-ryknął Eret-A teraz stąd wyjdź! I nie waż się proponować Mustafie tego stanowiska! Vigo i Ryker'owi też, bo są potrzebni na wojnie, na której tak Ci zależy. Zostaw w stolicy Czkawkę, młody świetnie się do tego nadaje.-dodał, a król spojrzał na niego zdziwiony na chwilę nie pokazując złości na syna-Tylko, że ty, jako głupi i ślepy starzec tego nie zauważyłeś! A teraz wyjdź!!! Stoik ostentacyjnie odwrócił się, prawie wywarzył drzwi i szybkim krokiem skierował się korytarzem do stajni. Pyskacz, mimo wileu prób, nie był w stanie nic z niego wyciągnąć, ani dowiedzeć się, co zaszło w komnacie księcia. Władca jednego z największych imperium świata wsiadł na swojego konia i dał mu znak do biegu. Chwilę po nim wyruszyły konie strażników i wicekróla, którzy ledwo dogonili króla. -Panie, co się stało?-spytał zaniepokojony Pyskacz. -Eret nie zostanie moim namiestnikiem, każ wysłać list z propozycją tego stanowiska do księcia Czkawki.-odpowiedział Stoik. -Do Czkawki, panie? -Tak, do Czkawki, głuchy jesteś?!-ryknął na niego król. -Oczywiście, książę już jutro otrzyma list. *** -Niezła jazda, szkoda, że mnie tu nie było...-mruknął Jastrząb. -Jesteś pewien, że chciałbyś tu wtedy być?-spytali Eret i Jawus jednocześnie. -Takie widowisko to skarb, coraz rzadziej się w dzisiejszych czasach takie zdarzają... A gdybym tu był, to razem z księciem powalilibyśmy króla na ziemię samymi słowami... Może kiedyś to zrealizujemy... Odre, wygrałaś ;) Rozdział 26-Zabójstwo Skraj przepaści, 4 postacie w ciemnych strojach, jedna z listem w ręce. Przekazuje go innej i po chwili rozdzielają się. Trójka idzie w stronę pałacu, a ten, który został z listem rusza w przeciwnym kierunku. Po chwili wsiada na konia i znika za zakrętem. Pozostała trójka powolnym krokiem zbliża się do pałacu. Nie zauważają zagrożenia, czyhającego w zaroślach. Po chwili łucznik sam daje o sobie znać. Strzała z olbrzymią prędkością wypada z lasu i trafia jedna z postaci, która pada na ziemię. Pozostałe dwie postacie zdejmują kaptury, wyciągają broń i rozglądają się wokoło. To wicekról wraz ze strażnikiem przekazał list dla księcia Czkawki swojemu posłowi. Nagle nóż przebija serce strażnika, która pada martwy na ziemię. Wicekról zostaje sam. Nie jest to człowiek, który boi się byle czego, teraz jednak drży ze strachu. Pyskacz słyszy lekki szmer w zaroślach na skraju lasu. Zamachuje się i uderza mieczem w najbliższe drzewo. I znów głucha cisza... Gdy nagle ktoś łapie go od tyłu i powala na ziemię. Wicekról błyskawicznie się odwraca i robi szybki unik, a siekiera wbija się w ziemię tuż obok jego głowy. Pyskacz podnosi się i uderza atakującego w podbródek. Postać z toporem chwieje się, jednak szybki łapie równowagę i znów atakuje. Cios toporem zostaje zablokowany, ale kolejny trafia Pyskacza w nogę. Krzyk bólu wypełnia mrok. Wicekról atakuje i odcina przeciwnikowi dłoń. Następnie łapie go za kołnierz i popycha w stronę przepaści. Napastnik traci równowagę i spada w dół. Wicekról podchodzi do skraju i przypatruje się krajobrazowi. Po raz kolejny uniknął śmierci. I tym razem kosiarz go nie dopadł. A może jednak... Nagle Pyskacz krzyczy z bólu, bowiem strzała wbija się w jego plecy. Teraz już wszystko rozumie, atak był dokładnie zaplanowany, a napastników było dwóch... *** -Gdzie jest Pyskacz?-król zwrócił się do swojego najbliższego sługi, Lockmana. -Nie wiem, panie. Wczoraj wieczorem nie wrócił do pałacu.-odpowiedział sługa. -Jak to nie wrócił? -Nie wrócił, nikt go wieczorem nie widział. Ostatni raz go widziałem jak wychodził przed wieczorem w stronę lasu. -Tak, kazałem mu nadać list do Czkawki...-mruknął król gdy nagle wszystko zrozumiał. Na skraju lasu musiało się coś stać-Lockman, jedziemy na polowanie. *** Król upadł przy wicekrólu, który leżał na ziemi z wbitą w plecy strzałą. -Pyskacz!! Pyskacz, obudź się!!!-zawołał Stoik, ale jego krzyki były daremne. Pyskacz już od dawna nie żył. Zbliża się powrót Jastrzębia... Będzie przez cały tydzień, od soboty teraz do wielkiej soboty... A może nawet w Wielkanoc w nexcie się pojawi na chwilę... I teraz to już rzadnego nudnego nexta nie będzie przez co najmniej miesiąc :D :) ;) Rozdział 27-Narada Jastrząb powolnym krokiem wszedł do komnaty księcia. -Wzywałeś mnie.-powiedział. -Tak, to prawda...-odpowiedział Eret-Ufasz swoim ludziom? -Co to za pytanie?!-oburzył się brat Jawusa. -Odpowiesz? -Oczywiście, że im ufam, książę. W niektórych przypadkach prawie tak, jak sobie. -Hmmm... W takim razie wytłumacz mi jakim cudem w plecy Pyskacza była wbita strzała z typowym dla Obrońców Berk zakończeniem? Aha, no tak, ty jeszcze nie wiesz o śmierci Pyskacza... -Jak to nie wiem?-spytał Jastrząb, a Eret spojrzał na niego zdziwiony-To, że zatrzymałeś jednego z moich szpiegów, nie oznacza, że odciąłeś mnie od informacji, książę. Nie jestem idiotą, który wysyła do stolicy tylko jednego szpiega.-dodał, ale po chwili szybko się poprawił-Bez urazy. -Pfff...-prychnął Eret-No dobrze, to teraz wytłumacz mi jak to się stało, że... -Dużo krwi?-spytał nagle Jastrząb. -Że co? -Czy na miejscu zamachu było dużo krwi?-powtórzył brat Jawusa i Suzi. -Eeee... Nie, bardzo niewiele.-odpowiedział w koncu książę. -Hmmm... Tak, jak myślałem...-mruknął były uczeń Finna po czym nagle wybiegł z komnaty księcia. -Jastrzębiu! Co się stało?!-krzyczał Eret, ale to nie pomogło. Jego doradca już wybiegał z pałacu. *** -Jawus, Piri, Sokół, Niedźwiedź, Wilk, do mnie natychmiast!!!-wydarł się Jastrząb, który dopiero co pojawił się w wiosce Obrońców Berk. -Co jest?-spytał Piri. -Szacunku trochę, młody.-warknął na niego Wilk. -No co? Ja też jestem mistrzem.-zwrócił uwagę były uczeń Jastrzębia. -A ja mam w to D, i co?-spytał Jastrząb. -Pfff... To czemu mnie awansowałeś? -Na pewno nie po to, żebyś się wywyższał.-odpowiedział brat Jawusa-A teraz słuchać mnie wszyscy. Jedziemy do stolicy, badamy miejsce zabójstwa wicekróla, znajdujemy winnego, dajemy mu nauczkę i w opłakanym stanie wysyłamy do króla, żeby skazał go na śmierć, jasne? -Jasne!-odpowiedział Jawus. -No właśnie nie bardzo...-mruknął Piri. -Czego nie rozumiesz? -Eeee... Czyli, że jedziemy do stolicy i... co? -Trzymaj mnie, Thorze, bo przy nim oszaleję.-mruknął Wilk. -Badamy miejsce zdarzenia i znajdujemy sprawcę.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -A kto nim jest?-spytał Piri. Wilk już miał krzyknąć "A skąd mamy, do cholery, wiedzieć?!", ale były uczeń Finna go wyręczył. -To Krynton. -Eeee... Skąd wiesz?-spytał zdziwiony Sokół. -Niewiele krwi, strzała z naszym ostrzem w plecach... To może być tylko on. -A zleciła to oczywiście ONA, prawda?-spytał Jawus. -Prawda. -No to pięknie... -Ale, tak właściwie to... Przecież to nie może być Krynton.-powiedział nagle Jawus. -To niby kto? -Nie wiem, ale to nie Krynton. Przecież złożył przysięgę... -Dla niego to GÓWNO, a nie przysięga!!!-ryknął Jastrząb-Już dawno złożył nową, w której deklaruje swoją wierność Rustemowi, ale i tą złamie, kiedy jej warunki przestaną mu przynosić korzyści! Dla niego liczy się tylko zysk własny!!! -No dobra, już nie gorączkuj się tak...-uspokoił go Wilk. -Weź watahę i czekajcie na rozkazy. -A Wilczka?-spytał Wilk. -A co to, k**wa, jest, wilczy sezon godowy, że mnie pytasz o Wilczkę?!?!-ryknął Jastrząb-Szczym, k**wa, ryj i do roboty! A teraz wszyscy na konie i do stolicy!! To jutro czeka na was pokaz tropienia według Jastrzębia :D :) ;) B-) Rozdział 28-Pokaz tropienia... 11 koni zatrzymało się kilka metrów od przepaści, a ich jeźdzcy zeszli na ziemię. -I co teraz? Jak zamierzasz się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest teraz Krynton?-spytał Piri. -Jeśli to Krynton to już mniej więcej wiem, gdzie jest, ale muszę się upewnić.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -Czy, że miałem rację.-skomentował Jawus. -No chyba nie... Choodziło mi o to, że Krynton może mieć jakiegoś ucznia, a wtedy sytuacja się zmienia, ale brak winy Rustema i Ingrid w tym zamachu jest więcej niż niemożliwy. -Taa... No dobra, wygrałeś. -Jak zawsze...-zaśmiał się były uczeń Finna podchodząc do miejsca walki-Krwi prawie nie ma, to w jego stylu. Widoczny znak cięcia na korze drzewa... Pyskacz musiał się zorientować... Ale najpierw zabili strażników, a później... Pyskacz z kimś walczył... Minimalny kawałek ostrza... I to nie z miecza wicekróla... To od topora... Ray... Niewyraźźne ślady stóp, Ray kroczył niepewnie, chwiał się... Nie ma kamienia, a widać, że powinien tu być... Ray spadł w przepaść, a wicekról stanął tuż przy krawędzi i w tym momencie Krynton zza krzaków wystrzelił w jego plecy... Jak zawsze perfekcyjnie... Ale perfekcyjnie to ty nie zmazujesz śladów, Krynto, oj nie...-mówił odkrywając coraz to nowsze ślady, aż w końcu podniósł się i wrócił do grupy- Jedźcie do Rami'ego.-powiedział do Wilka. -Do Rami'ego? A co on ma do tej sprawy?-spytał Sokół. -Dużo więcej niż myślisz... Jedźcie tam, nastraszcie go i poczekajcie, aż przyjedzie Krynton. -A przyjedzie? -Na 1000%.-odpowiedział brat Jawusa i Suzi-Powie Rami'emu, że Ray nie żyje, bo spadł w przepaść, ale misja się udała, bo Pyskacz nie żyje... A potem mu zapłaci i odjedzie... A przynajmniej w normalnych okolicznościach by odjechał. Schwytacie obu. -Eeee... A ty?-spytał Wilk. -Mam coś do załatwienia, poradzicie sobie.-odpowiedział Jastrząb. -A jak nie przyjedzie sam? -No jasne, że nie przyjedzie sam, ale jest was 10, nie ma problemu. -Znasz jego umiejętności, jednak może być...-mruknął Jawus. -Poradzicie sobie. Potem wrzucicie go do naszego pierdla i po jakimś czasie wyślemy go do stolicy związanego, z karteczką, z której król dowie się, że to on zabił Pyskacza. -A co z Rustemem?-spytał Piri. -Nareszcie zadałeś mądre pytanie...-mruknął Jastrząb-Nie wydamy go, król nie uwierzy w jego winę. -Ale jeśli tego nie zrobimy, Rustem zostanie nowym wicekrólem!-zauwarzył Sokół. -I tak nim zostanie, a jeśli go oskarżymy to jego pozycja na stanowisku dodatkowo się umocni. Wmówi królowi, że wrogowie Berk nie chcą, by został wicekrólem, bo wiedzą, że świetnie się do tego nadaje, a chcą osłabić kraj. I wtedy król zapewni mu ochronę, dodatkowe uprawnienia i awansuje na wicekróla. -Taaa... No dobra, masz rację. A co, jeśli Krynton przyzna się, że pracuje dla Rustema? Przecież sam mówiłeś, że jego wierność wobec Rustema jest... średnia. -Wtedy Rustem już się nie wybroni... Jak to się skończy... Jakieś pomysły? xD Dedyki czekają! Rozdział 29-Dogadajmy się... Mężczyzna w ciemnym stroju stał na werandzie swojego domu opierając się o ścianę i paląc fajkę. Po chwili dostrzegł zbliżających się do niego jeźdzców, ledwo widocznych wśród ciemnej nocy. Postać wyprostowała się i zbliżyła kilka kroków do jeźdzców, którzy zatrzymali się obok. -Witaj, Krynton. Już myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz...-zaśmiał się gospodarz. -Witaj, Rami.-powiedział pierwszy z jeźdzców-Mam jednak wrażenie, że z kimś mnie pomyliłeś...-dodał tajemniczo. -Ray? Nie, to na pewno nie ty... Kim jesteś? Czyżby Krynton nie chciał przyjechać tu osobiście? -Przyjedzie, spokojnie. A ja nazywam się Jawus...-mruknął jeździec. Gospodarz na dźwięk tego imienia odskoczył metr dalej, tak, że wylądował na ścianie i odruchowo chwycił rękojeść noża. -Czego chcesz? Po coś tu przyjechał? Po akcji 6 lat temu jesteśmy kwita.-warknął. -Teraz już nie... Wyniknęły nowe okoliczności... I ty dobrze o tym wiesz...-odpowiedział Jawus-A teraz, pozwól, że się rozgościmy. Zaczyna się robić zimno... -A co, jeśli nie pozwolę?-spytał Rami. -Wtedy sam się wproszę, ale będzie to dużo mniej przyjemne... No, przynajmniej dla Ciebie... *** Krynton zatrzymał konia przed werandną domu Rami'ego i zszedł na ziemię. -Nareszcie jesteś...-mruknął gospodarz. -Stęskniłeś się?-zaśmiał się doradca Rustema. -Chyba śnisz... *** -Co tam się wydarzyło? -Twój brat walczył z wicekrólem... i... Przegrał... -Słucham?! Ray nie przegrywa, i ty dobrze o tym wiesz!!-ryknął Rami. -A ty dobrze wiesz, że są tacy, z którymi zawsze przegrywał...-warknął Krynton. -Nie przypominaj mi o tym kundlu, on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego... Jak to się stało? -Spadł w przepaść... -Jak?! -Zachwiał się, nie miał prawej dłoni... Ziemia się ukruszyła i spadł...-odpowiedział Krynton. -To może czas, żebyś ty też gdzieś spadł?!-krzyknął brat Ray'a. -Grozisz mi?!?!?!-ryknął pierwszy uczeń Jastrzębia i były Obrońca Berk. -Spokojnie, panowie.-powiedział Jawus kryjący się w rogu pokoju-Nie ma powodu do nerwów... -Przyprowadziłęś ich tu?! Jesteś zdrajcą!! -Zmusili mnie! -Co mnie to obchodzi?! Wpuściłeś ich!!-krzyknął Krynton. -Panowie, uspokójcie się. Przecież i tak rzaden z was nie wyjdzie stąd wolno...-powiedział Jawus wychodząc z ukrycia, a razem z nim pokazali się także Piri, Sokół, Wilk, Wilczka i pięciu wojowników Wilczej Watahy-Dogadajmy się... -Naprawdę jesteś tak naiwny, że wierzysz w porozumienie między nami?-zaśmiał się Krynton. -Nie, nie wierzę. Po prostu byłem ciekaw Twojej reakcji... -To teraz Twoja ciekawość została już zaspokojona. możesz stąd spadać...-warknął Krynton. -Chciałbyś...-zaśmiał się pod nosem Jawus. -Nauczysz się kiedyś zacierać ślady?-spytał pogardliwie Wilk. -Już umiem to doskonale... -Hmmm... Nie wiedziałem, że masz poczucie humoru, Kryncio.-zaśmiał się, używając starego przezwiska Kryntona Jawus. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak...-warknął zabójca Pyskacza. -To jak mam cię nazywać? Kryntusiek Tuptusiek?-spytał Jawus, a pozostali ryknęli śmiechem. -Zaraz przestaniecie się śmiać! -Czemu? Zmusisz nas? -Żebyś wiedział... -Niby jak?-spytał pogardliwie Piri. -A ty się, młody, nie odzywaj...-powiedzieli równocześnie Wilk, Jawus i Krynton. -Czego wy się wszyscy czepiacie?!-oburzył się najmłodszy z mistrzów. -Wszystkiego po trochu...-mruknął Jawus-A wracając... Co tam, Kryncio? Krynton nie wytrzymał, zerwał się z krzesła i ruszył rozpędzony na Jawusa... I zaległy dedyk dla Anastazji... Brawo! Pamiętasz jeszcze? XD Nie ma to jak porządna skleroza... Rozdział 30-Możesz pokonać ich wszystkich, ale nie mnie... Doradca Rustema kopnął Jawusa w twarz, a następnie uderzył go w brzuch i odrzucił na bok. Potem zaatakował Wilka, podciął mu nogi i odepchnął na bok, gdy nalge coś z ogromną siłą uderzyło go w plecy. Jawus już podniósł się i teraz Krynton wylądował na ścianie. -Bawi cię to?-warknął były uczeń Jastrzębia. -I to jeszcze jak...-westchnął z uśmiechem rozbawienia Jawus. -Zaraz Ci się odechce śmiania, a ten Twój głupkowaty uśmieszek zniknie. -Ciekawe, jak tego dokonasz... Bo ja się zawsze głupkowato uśmiecham. I nagle brat Jastrzębia i Suzi zaatakował. Kopnął przeciwnika w piszczel i podciął mu nogi, ale Krynton zrobił to samo i obaj wylądowali na ziemi. Gdy nagle do domu wpadło kilkunastu ludzi Kryntona, którzy natychmiast rzucili się na Wilczą Watahę. Piri dołączył do wilków i rzucił się na nacierających przygniatając czterech na raz. Tymczasem jeden z ludzi Kryntona zaatakował podnoszącego się Jawusa i znów powalił go na ziemię. Ale brat Suzi kopnął go w krocze, szybko podniósł się i kopnął go w brzuch z taką siłą, że wojownik poleciał dobre kilkanaście metrów i wpadł na swoich towarzyszy. Teraz na ziemi leżało już 8 ludzi doradcy Rustema. -Hmmm... Nazwę to... Niech będę kręgle.-powiedział Jawus z uśmiechem. -To teraz czas, żebym ja zagrał te Twoje kręgle.-warknął Krynton uderzając Obrońcę Berk w twarz. -Tak bez ostrzeżenia?-spytał były uczeń Finna kopiąc przeciwnika w twarz, a następnym zrobił szybki unik i uderzył go idealnie w szczękę, a zdrajca Obrońców Berk poleciał kilka metrów i wpadł na zgraję swoich ludzi. I znowu prawie 10 ludzi Kryntona leżało na ziemi.-Coraz bardziej lubię tą grę.-uśmiechnął się, gdy nagle ktoś kopnął go od tyłu i poszybował nas stół kilka metrów dalej. -Zadzierasz z moim bratem=zadzierasz ze mną.-powiedziała Oliwia, siostra Kryntona. Ale po chwili ona także poszybowała kilka metrów, po czym rozwaliła ścianę i upadła na śniegu na dworze. -Nie ma za co. Nikt mnie nie denerwuje tak, jak ta gówniara.-powiedziała Wilczka, która właśnie kopnęła dość pokaźnie siostrę Kryntona. -Nie tylko ty masz ten problem.-zaśmiał się Wilk odpychając jednego z ludzi Rustema na resztę. -Chyba wszyscy polubiliśmy kręgle.-zaśmiał się Piri. -A da się ich nie lubić?-spytał Sokół. -Chyba nie... I dopiero teraz uświadomili sobie, że wszyscy wojownicy przeciwnika leżą i nie są w stanie się podnieść, a sam Krynton jest przy ścianie i jest przez nich otoczony. -I co teraz, Kryncio?-spytał Jawus. -Pożałujecie tego... Jeszcze się spotkamy... Po czym uderzył pięścią w ścianę rozvijając ją, ale po chwili poszybował przez całą szerokość domu, rozwalił własnym ciałem przeciwną ścianę i wylądowął na sniegu obok swojej siestry. -Twoje teskty pożegnalne są strasznie nudne, wiesz?-spytał Jastrząb wchodząc do wnętrza domu. -To teraz gadaj gdzieś był.-powiedział Wilk. -Musieliśmy nadrobić trening.-odpowiedział brat Jawusa wskazując na Astrid, która właśnie podnosiła rodzeństwo ze śniegu i rzucała nim o podłogę domu.-Ty ze soją uczennicą masz już do nadrobienia 2 treningi, więc teraz jedziesz pędem do Kwatery Głównej i to załątwiasz.-zwrócił się do brata-Piri ma do nadrobienia z Aaronem tylko 1, ale też pojedzie od razu do Kwatery. Przetransportujecie ich?-spytał. -Jasne.-odpowiedział Sokół-Poradzę sobie z Wilczą Watahą. -A my?-spytali jednocześnie Wilk i Wilczka. -Mam wrażenie, że chcielibyście zostać na chwilę sami.-zaśmiał się przybijając piątkę Jastrzębowi. -To widzimy się wszyscy jutro rano Kwaterze! Rozdział 31-Szczera rozmowa... -Co tak wcześnie?-spytał Sokół widząc przyjaciela w wejściu do więzienia. -Tak jakoś... Chciałem pogadać ze starym kolegą...-mruknął Jastrząb. -Z tym, co chciał cię zabić? -Wszyscy moim koledzy, którzy są "starzy", a nie "aktualni" chcieli mnie zabić co najmniej 20 razy, przyzwyczaiłem się... -Ta... Myślisz, że nasze życie będzie kiedyś normalne? Że będzie można rozwiązać ogranizację, a w kraju zapanuje spokój? -Jeśli doprowadzimy Ereta do tronu, to tak...-odpowiedział brat Jawusa-A co? Czemu chciałbyś rozwiązać organizację? -Powiedziem Ci szczerze... Męczę się tu... Zabijanie ludzi nie jest moją pasją... Zastanawiam się, czy nie zostać szpiegiem/kupcem w stolicy na targu...-powiedział Sokół. -Zamierzasz sprzedawać swoje supermikstury? Te na supersiłę i tym podobne?-zaśmiał się Jastrząb. -Może... -Na pewno miałbyś wielu klietów... -Aż dziwię się, że to nie był sarkazm...-mruknął Sokół. -Skąd wiesz?-parsknął śmiechem Jastrząb. -Zapomniałeś już? To ja jestem tą jedną osobą, która zawsze potrafi poznać, czy żartujesz, czy nie, i w jakim jesteś humorze... -Ewidentnie za dużo spędzamy ze sobą czasu...-skomentował były uczeń Finna, po czym obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Rozdział 32-Jeszcze trochę tu sobie posiedzisz... -Miło się widzieć.-powiedział Jastrząb zatrzymując się przy celi Kryntona. -Bez wzajemności...-warknął doradca Rustema. -To akurat było do przewidzenia... No dobra, przejdźmy do rzeczy... Kto kazał Ci zabić Pyskacza? -Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz... -Nie udaję. Wiem, ale nie jestem pewien. -Czyli nie wiesz...-skomentował Krynton. -Zamknij się i odpowiadaj!-huknął Jastrząb. -Ohoho!-zawołał uradowany zabójca wicekróla-Rozmowa zaczyna się rozkręcać... Nareszcie. -Kto?!-ryknął brat Jawusa. -Spokojnie, Jastrzębuś, bo jeszcze się zapowietrzysz.-wybuchnął śmiechem więzień. -Hamuj się, Kryncio.-odpowiedział siląc się na spokój były uczeń Finna. -Czemu mam się hamować? Przecież brak hamulców jest taki zabawny... -Taaaa... No dobra, to kiedy zaczniesz mnie denerwować?-Krynton spojrzał na byłego mistrza, jak na idiotę-No co? Na razie mnie nie wkurzyłeś.-powiedział brat Jawusa-Nie pamiętasz już, jak uczyłem cię profesjonalnego aktorstwa?-zaśmiał się. -Ty skur...-Jastrząb szybkim ruchem ręki przycisnął przycisk przy drzwiach do celi, a z drzwi wewnątrz buchnął ogień. Krynton w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik-Thorze!-krzyknął więzień. -Ja wiem, że jestem bosko umięśniony, inteligentny, szybki i w ogóle, ale do boga mnie nie musisz porównywać.-skomentował Jastrząb, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z więzienia. Rozdział 33-Zabójca i jego kara -I co? Ile tu jeszcze mam czekać?-pytał bez przerwy Kryntonj-Nudzi mi się, słyszysz?! -Szczym ryj!-ryknął na niego Sokół-Jastrząb był tu 2 dni temu, a ty już marudzisz... Zero cierpliwości... A tak swoją drogą, to... Aż tak nie możesz się doczekać swojej egzekucji? -Że czego?! -Jak to czego? Wyślemy cię do do króla z listem, z którego dowie się, czym zawiniłeś. Czeka cię pogadanka z władcą... Powodzenia...-zaśmiał się przyjaciel Jawusa. -Nie uda wam się to! Rustem mnie uwolni!-krzyknął doradca nowego wicekróla, a Sokół parsknął śmiechem. -To Ci się udało... Rustem nie będzie ryzykować stanowiska, ani tym bardziej życia dla takiego kogoś, jak ty. Jesteś dla niego nikim. A to, czy go wydasz przed królem zależy tylko od Ciebie. -W takim razie czemu mi nie pomoże? Przecież mogę na niego donieść Stoikowi! -Myśli, że tego nie zrobisz... Prawie na pewno tego nie zrobisz... A nawet jeśli, to król Ci nie uwierzy... Chociaż już samo bezpodstawne oskarżenie sporo by Rustema kosztowało... No nic, życzę Ci powolnej śmierci w męczarniach i widzimy się za jakieś 20-30 lat po drugiej stronie, pa! Rozdział 34-Egzekucja -Panie, strażnicy mówią, że przed drzwiami pałacu leży związany jakiś człowiek z listem do Ciebie w ręce.-doniósł Lockman. -Przyprowadźcie go tutaj.-rozkazał Stoik. Po chwili strażnicy przyprowadzili człowieka, o którym poinformował króla sługa. -Kim jesteś?-spytał władca, ale człowiek tylko wyciągnął rękę z listem. Król sięgnął po wiadomość, a mężczyzna ścisnął jego rękę z niespotykaną siłą. Strażnicy musieli odczepiać go od króla-Jak śmiesz?! Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! -Przeczytaj, to się dowiesz...-mruknął nieprzyjaźnie mężczyzna. Król otworzył list i zaczął go czytać, a po około minucie spojrzał na mężczynę ze wściekłością. -Na szubienicę z nim!-rozkazał zdenerwowany, a kiedy wyprowadzono go spytał strażnika-Kto go tu przyprowadził? -Staruszek w czarnym płaszczu, nie wiemy kto to.-odpowiedział tamten. -To macie się dowiedzieć!!!-ryknął Stoik, po czym dodał już spokojniej-Chciałbym podziękować temu człowiekowi, za niezwykle ważną informację, jaką otrzymałem, ale chcę też wiedzieć, skąd ON ma te informacje... Macie go znaleźć! Godzinę później -Wiesz co? Jak tak sobie wisi, to wygląda całkiem nieźle...-mruknął Jastrząb przyglądając się z dalekiego wzgórza szubienicy z powieszonym skazańcem. -Taaaa... Na szczęście już nam nie zagraża... A co z Rami'm? -Jak to co? Posiedzi sobie trochę u nas na dołku, aż w końcu odechce mu się żyć, jakimś "dziwnym trafem" toś z naszych da mu nóż i się zabije... Jakieś takie krótkie te rozdziały ostatnio... Ale niestety tak już jest... Nie wiem, kiedy będzie dłuższy... Kogo przyprowadzili do króla? To jest taak proste, że... Jeśli nikt nie odpowie to znaczy, że już naprawdę zupełnie nikt tego nie czyta... Rozdział 35-Czas wyruszać Zawieszone do odwołania! No więc... Na AIA tak było, na AIA2 tak jest, na SK będzie w drugiej części, na N nie ma i nie będzie, ale tutaj będzie... Postanowiłem, że w tym opku też będzie rozdział, którego powinniście najbardziej oczekiwać :D Ale w tym przypadku będzie to kilka rozdziałów, bo tutaj będzie się działo wyjątkowo dużo (chyba już zauważyliście XD), więc... Rozdziały specjalne: *'JB-Janusz Biznesu (chyba w drugiej części)' *'NK-Nowy król' *'WP-Wielki Powrót' *'S-Skazany (tutaj... jak sobie przypomnę jak to było we Wspaniałym Stuleciu to... będzie smutno... i to bardzo...)' *'WZ-Wielkie Zwycięstwo' *'OB-Ostateczna Bitwa' *'CZSN-Człowiek Ze Stali Niełatwopalnej (w drugiej części)' *'PWM-Początek Wielkiej Miłości' Nexty: *'środa (nie zawsze)' *'sobota' Zapraszam na moje blogi: *Nieśmiertelni *Smoczy Krąg *Agent i agentka *Agent i agentka 2-A1 *Smoczy Krąg 2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania